La Broma
by Princess Narin
Summary: Goku le hace una broma a Vegeta haciendo que este se encuentre en un pasado con el pequeño Goku y la joven Bulma.
1. El deseo de Goku

**Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece ni ninguno de los personajes mencionados.**

* * *

Era un día tranquilo en un tiempo en que la paz rondaba.

Vegeta y Goku se encontraban entrenando juntos en una montaña, llego la hora de tomar un descanso, Vegeta lanzó una capsula de la cual salió un gran banquete, los saiyajins se sentaron en el suelo y devoraron sus alimentos.

Goku: Oye Vegeta como te contaba, una vez cuando era pequeño fui a…

Vegeta: No me interesa kakaroto.

Goku: Eres un amargado Vegeta, eran buenos tiempos aquellos si los hubieras vivido también de seguro lo recordarías y no serían aburridos.

Vegeta: Tonterías sigamos con el entrenamiento.

Así siguieron entrenando hasta el atardecer cuando cada uno fue a su respectiva casa, mientras Goku cenaba se le ocurrió hacerle una pequeña broma a Vegeta para que pudiera entenderlo, pensaba (Si Kakaroto usando su cerebro XD) como ejecutar su plan.

Goku: ¡Lo tengo! Shen Long.

Así que en la madrugada Goku se tele transporto en la casa de Bulma en busca del radar del dragón, ya todos estaban dormidos hasta el pequeño Trunks así que tuvo que ser silencioso.

Cuando al fin encontró el radar se dispuso a marcharse pero su estómago rugió y entró a la cocina de la familia de Vegeta y se devoró mucha comida sin reparo alguno.

Una vez con el radar en mano busco las esferas a toda velocidad, las junto e invocó a Shen Long.

Shen Long: Cuál es tu deseo.

Goku: Mi primer deseo es que hagas que Vegeta tenga el aspecto que tenía a los… 17 años.

Shen Long: Eso es muy fácil.

En la habitación de Vegeta y Bulma, los dos dormían con las piernas entrelazadas mientras el cuerpo de Vegeta se encogía un poco e iba perdiendo un poco de masa muscular mientras su cola crecía. Vegeta se dio la vuelta e inconscientemente abrazó a Bulma.

Shen Long: Cuál es tu segundo deseo.

Goku: Quiero que traslades a Vegeta al pasado junto mi yo pequeño.

Shen Long: Tu deseo esta cumplido.

* * *

 **Espero les guste esta idea, me veré de nuevo Dragón Ball para evitar equivocarme.**


	2. El comienzo de la aventura

**Dragón Ball no me pertenece ni ninguno de los personajes mencionados.**

* * *

Vegeta daba vueltas en la cama en señal de que ya despertó, se encontró en una habitación bastante extraña parecía una casa vieja, podía escuchar el sonido de los pájaros y no el ruido de la ciudad. Estaba extrañado, recorrió la casa pero no había nadie cruzó los brazos y enrollo su cola a su cintura… esperen ¿cola?

El saiyajin miraba curiosamente su cola la desato de su cintura y empezó a balancearla, luego la toco.

Vegeta: Como es posible que después de tanto tiempo me haya vuelto a crecer, no creí que esto pasaría. Bueno al menos estoy completo de nuevo.

En eso alguien abrió la puerta e ingreso.

Chibi Goku: Oye, ya te despertaste.

Vegeta: ¿Goten?

Chibi Goku: A lo siento olvide decirte mi nombre me llamo Goku. En el amanecer te encontré tirado en mi patio así que te recogí y te traje aquí.

Vegeta: ¿Eres tu Kakaroto? No te creo Goten deja ya de fingir y dile a Trunks que si está detrás de todo esto lo castigare.

Chibi Goku: Pues no entiendo nada de lo que dices.

Vegeta: Quien quiera que seas dime donde queda el baño.

El niño le señalo y Vegeta fue ahí, luego de haberse tomado una ducha Vegeta se miró al espejo al pasar sin prestarle mucha atención pero cuando se fijó se vio como ¿rejuvenecido?

Vegeta: ¿Qué demonios?

Él se inspecciono y efectivamente estaba más joven y más el Chibi Kakaroto que se encontraba ahí, su mente estaba dando vueltas.

Salió del baño y se encontró con el pequeño Goku.

Chibi Goku: Oye tengo que hacer algo me acompañas.

Vegeta: Hmp – fue lo único que dijo y lo acompañó.

Vegeta seguía al niño y se puso a leer su ki mientras se cuestionaba _¿Por qué el ki de Kakaroto es tan bajo? ¿Acaso lo está ocultando?_

El pequeño iba con un gran cuchillo rodando sobre un pedazo de tronco, luego Vegeta observo como Goku partía el tronco en pedazos solo con su puño. No era algo que lo impresionaba pero era lo bastante fuerte para su bajo ki.

Vegeta que aún no comprendía muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo solo observaba intentando hilar los hechos y hallar una respuesta.

Chibi Goku: Necesito conseguir comida – le dijo Goku a Vegeta y luego fue a hablarle a ¿una esfera del dragón? ¿Le dijo abuelo?

La esfera brillo y eso les llamó la atención Vegeta que estaba recostado a una pared observo, y Goku comentó lo obvio.

Chibi Goku: Tengo hambre ahora regreso, no tardo dijo – Vegeta pensó que le decía a él pero se dio cuenta que le hablaba a la esfera.

Vegeta siguió a Goku en todo momento, era insoportable no se quedaba quieto y hablaba mucho, el niño saltaba y trepaba por los árboles, en cambio Vegeta solo caminaba rápido no perdería su tiempo haciendo lo mismo que el niño además no se dispuso a volar ya que vio que el pequeño Kakaroto no lo hacía.

Un animal persiguió a Goku mientras Vegeta no intervenía solo observaba y se comía una manzana que le había pasado el pequeño. Kakaroto finalmente cayó al agua y Vegeta lo observaba. ¿Siempre será estúpido?

El niño pesco de una manera muy vergonzosa pero hábil.

El guardaba una considerable distancia del pequeño pero desde ahí podía observarlo. Goku arrastraba su pez por el camino, desde lejos vio que el pequeño se había detenido algo había llamado su atención.

De repente vio que algo hizo volar al mini Kakaroto estrellándose contra un árbol, cuando se fijó vio que era un vehículo.

El niño se levantó mareado y se notaba enfado en su rostro.

Vegeta oyó que el niño gritaba algo.

Chibi Goku: Ay monstruo tramposo querías robarte mí pescado, ya verás malvado.

El pequeño levantó el coche que tenía una persona dentro y lo aventó.

 _Vaya con que este es el Kakaroto agresivo_ – pensó Vegeta.

Chibi Goku: Si quieres mi pescado tendrás que luchar por él prepárate para pelear.

 _Definitivamente tengo que ver esto_ – pensó Vegeta acercándose al lugar, quedándose detrás de un árbol.

Vio borrosamente que alguien salía del automóvil tumbado y se quejaba, inmediatamente reconoció esa voz, no podía ser otra persona.

Luego oyó unos disparos y vio que la mujer le había disparado a mini Kakaroto. Pero esos disparos no le hicieron nada. Kakaroto había estada a punto de atacar a la mujer cuando esta se dio por vencida y tiro el arma.

Bulma: No, no quiero tu pescado no soy un monstruo soy un ser humano – grito la mujer.

Chibi Goku: ¿Un qué? ¿Humano?

Bulma: Claro – dije y luego se bajó del auto.

En ese momento Vegeta pudo ver claramente y quedo maravillado, era la Bulma que había visto en uno de esas tantas fotos que le había mostrado la Sra. Briefs.

Entonces lo comprendió él había viajado al pasado ¿Pero cómo? ¿Y cómo se explicaba su aspecto, ya que él había visto viajar a Trunks y nunca había cambiado su aspecto?

Vio que Bulma le decía algo a Kakaroto pero no le prestaba atención a lo que decía sino más bien la estaba observando, luego vio que el pequeño la seguía desafiando amenazándola con un palo.

Bulma: También eres humano ¿no? – preguntó la chica.

Chibi Goku: Claro que lo soy (siii claro) pero tú no se eres un poco diferente de mi te ves distinta.

Bulma: Es porque soy una chica – respondió.

Chibi Goku: Una chica, nunca había visto una.

Bulma: Hablas en serio nunca habías visto una chica una mujer.

Chibi Goku: No.

Bulma lo miro sorprendida.

Chibi Goku: Estoy diciéndote la verdad el abuelo me dijo que si alguna vez conozco a una chica debía ser muy amable con ella.

Bulma: Que lindo, vez lo cortés no quita lo valiente ¿Y vives con tu abuelo?

Chibi Goku: No murió.

En ese momento Goku iba a levantar su la falda de Bulma pero Vegeta no se lo permitió.

Vegeta: Oye Kakaroto que piensas que haces – le reprocho jalándolo de la oreja, en ese momento Bulma levanto la mirada hacia Vegeta.

Chibi Goku: Ya te dije que ese no es mi nombre. ¿Oye tienes cola? – preguntó Goku a Bulma.

Chibi Goku: Mira nosotros dos la tenemos – lo dijo señalando a Vegeta – y mi cola además es lindísima.

 _Tiene cola y además está orgulloso ella que niño tan raro, sin embargo el otro es muy guapo_ – pensaba Bulma sonrojándose.

Vegeta escucho la conversación mientras seguía ahí, veía que Kakaroto no sabía que era un auto. Debes en cuando Bulma se giraba y lo miraba y luego daba la vuelta con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Luego vio que Goku la invitó a comer a su casa y también lo llamo a él.

Bulma ahora le regalaba sonrisas a Vegeta debes en cuando pero a la vez no se perdía de la conversación con el niño.

Bulma: Oye por cierto cómo te llamas.

Chibi Goku: Me llama Son Goku pero me gusta que me digan Goku. ¿Y tú?

Bulma: Yo… me llamo… Bulma.

Goku estallo en risas al oírlo. Pero Bulma se giró y miro al atractivo muchacho que caminaba detrás de ellos.

Bulma: ¿Y tu nombre pequeño? ¿Cuál es? – pregunto la peli turquesa.

 _Hmp Veo que siempre fuiste vulgar y gritona mujer_ – pensó Vegeta.

Vegeta: Me llamo Vegeta.

Bulma: O vaya mucho gusto creo que no soy la única que tiene un nombre extraño – le sonrió.

Llegaron a la casa de Goku y el niño entro corriendo y se sorprendió al ver brillar a la esfera de nuevo a la vez también Bulma lo vio y reacciono empujando al niño y agarrando la esfera . A Vegeta le divirtió eso.

Chibi Goku: Oye no toques a mi abuelo.

Bulma: Estas loco.

Chibi Goku: Si mi abuelo me la regalo antes de morir y nadie puede tocarla ni siquiera una chica esto algo muy valioso para mí, mira está brillando como si me hablara y estuviera muy feliz, nunca había pasado esto.

En eso Bulma saco dos esferas para mostrárselas pero Goku pensó que eran dos abuelos.

Vegeta se estaba dando un buen espectáculo.

Entonces Bulma comenzó a contarle la leyenda de las esferas del dragón mientras Vegeta escuchaba con los ojos cerrados.

Chibi Goku: Jajaja Oye Bulma esto es maravilloso entonces cuando reúna las 7 esferas se cumplirá mi deseo.

Bulma: Si parece que la última vez un hombre se convirtió en Rey, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo y las demás esferas están perdidas en el mundo.

Luego Bulma le explico la numeración de las esferas al niño.

Bulma: Parece que ya entendiste. Ya decidí cual será mi deseo cuando reúna las 7 esferas quizá pida fresas me encantan pero lo mejor es pedir un novio amable y guapo si eso es – Vegeta levanto la ceja con ese comentario pero luego gesticulo una sonrisa – Así que me agradecerías que me dieras tu esfera.

Chibi Goku: Claro que no cómo se te ocurre es un regalo de mi abuelo.

Bulma intentaba convencer a Goku, luego levanto su falda mostrando sus bragas a Goku a Vegeta se le tiñeron las mejillas de rojo pero a la vez estaba celoso.

Bulma: Por qué no buscamos las otras esferas juntos, tú, yo y tu hermano.

Chibi Goku: Pero si él no es mi hermano solo lo encontré.

Pero luego de decirle varias cosas Bulma convenció a Goku.

Chibi Goku: Oye eso suena divertido creo que si te acompañaré.

Bulma: Muy bien así me gusta ¿socios?

Chibi Goku: Bueno pero yo guardaré mi propia esfera.

Bulma: Esta bien pero recuerda que al final me la vas prestar.

 _Todo saldrá bien, Goku será un guarda espaldas perfecto y si me presta su esfera todo saldrá de maravilla. Además ese chico es bastante guapo – pensó Bulma._

Entonces Bulma saco una capsula y de ella salió una moto y subieron y fueron a la velocidad de ella.

Bulma bajo y chibi Goku le pregunto a donde iba, entonces ella se enfadó y se fue al rato se oyó un grito de ayuda y los dos fueron corriendo a averiguar que pasaba.

Un dinosaurio había atrapado a Bulma, en el pasado original el dinosaurio se llevó volando a Bulma pero en este caso eso no paso ya que antes de que todos reaccionen Vegeta con una gran velocidad ya había noqueado al animal y ahora sujetaba en sus brazos a Bulma.

Bulma se había sonrojado porque a pesar de que Vegeta la había salvado aun la retenía en sus brazos.

Bulma: Puedes bajarme ya Vegeta o como sea.

Entonces él la soltó bruscamente dejando que ella caiga de trasero al suelo.

Bulma: AY ERES UN BRUTOOOO.

Entonces Vegeta no notó la diferencia en ese momento se sentía como en casa y en su tiempo. Sin duda le gustaba la presencia de esta Bulma al igual que la suya.

* * *

 **Y bien, déjenme sus opiniones por favor.**

 **Como Ven el este capítulo está basado en el primer capítulo de Dragón Ball, pero adapté algunas partes para hacerlas encajar con la presencia de Vegeta.**

 **Así iré algunas veces seré fiel a la historia y otras haré escenas que no existieron aunque en el mismo contexto por supuesto de nuestra pareja favorita.**

 **¿Qué opinan?**


	3. El autocontrol de Vegeta

**Dragón Ball no me pertenece ni ninguno de los personajes mencionados.**

* * *

Goku, Bulma y Vegeta se encontraban en la moto de Bulma, siguiendo con su viaje.

Vegeta se cuestionaba ¿Por qué los acompañaba? Pero la respuesta era que no tenía donde ir ya que esta no era su época y se sentía tranquilo al escuchar los gritos de Bulma.

Goku había manifestado que tenía hambre así que pararon en un lugar desierto.

Chibi Goku: Creo que primero montamos el campamento y luego cenamos.

Bulma: Una chica tan decente como no puede dormir a la intemperie.

Chibi Goku: Entonces que hacemos no hay ninguna casa en este lugar.

Entonces Bulma saco sonriente su caja de capsulas y Goku se sorprendió al enterarse que podía sacar una casa de ahí.

Bulma lanzó la capsula y de ella salió una casa dejando muy impresionado a Goku y sonriente a Vegeta pues el recordaba haber utilizado esa casa alguna vez junto con Bulma.

 **Flash Back.**

Bulma había seguido a Vegeta en uno de esos días en lo que él se enfurecía y se marchaba sin razón aparentemente, cuando el solo estaba intentando alejar esos pensamientos de necesidad hacia la terrícola.

Él estaba sentado sobre una roca comiendo un poco de frutas que halló en la selva tropical en la cual se encontraba, cuando la nave de Bulma apareció.

Bulma bajo de la nave con su llamativo peinado afro y acercó a regañar a Vegeta.

Bulma: Vegeta me debes una explicación. ¿Por qué te marchaste dejándome con la palabra en la boca?

Vegeta: No te responderé.

Así estuvieron ese día, discutiendo, hablando, gritándose, bromeando, riendo, besándose, y discutiendo más.

Cuando la noche finalmente cayó.

Vegeta: Bien ya es de noche ya puedes irte.

Bulma: En realidad Vegeta yo me preguntaba, por qué no aprovechar que estamos solos y nadie podrá oír lo que hacemos en este bosque, podremos hacer cosas malas y gritar sin contenernos.

Vegeta sonrió malignamente y luego de eso Bulma tiró la capsula saliendo la ya nombrada casa.

Tomo a Vegeta de las manos y corrieron hasta la cama de la casa para hacer cosas malas.

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

Bulma: Oye… oye tú… OYEEEEE – gritó Bulma.

Vegeta: ¿Eh?

Bulma: ¿Vienes a la casa?

Vegeta: Hmp – respondió fríamente mientras caminaba detrás de ella mirándole las piernas.

Bulma: Estabas muy distraído parecías como… enamorado.

Vegeta: Hmp, tonterías.

Al entrar vio que Kakaroto se sorprendía por cosas como el televisor y no lo juzgaba ya que el cuándo vino a la tierra y se quedó hospedado junto a los namekus, fue algo que le llamo mucho la atención.

Miro a Bulma y vio que estaba entusiasmada a una telenovela romántica.

 _Sin duda esta mujer no cambia_ – pensó Vegeta con una mueca.

Y de repente Kakaroto cambio de canal haciendo que Bulma caiga de espaldas al ver a un dinosaurio furioso. El príncipe rió internamente ante la escena.

Bulma exigió a Goku que se bañe y resulta que el niño no sabía que era bañarse.

Bulma iba a bañar a Goku pero en eso momento Vegeta se "ofreció" a bañarlo.

Vegeta tomo a Goku de la cola lo llevo al baño y cargo agua en la bañera y arrojo a Goku dentro y le tiro una barra de jabón.

Paso un rato de eso y escucho la plática de Bulma y Goku sobre la cola.

Vegeta estaba sentado en un sofá cuando oyó un grito del baño se asomó a ver qué pasaba y vio que Bulma estaba sumergida hasta el cuello y Kakaroto mirándola.

Chibi Goku: ¿Tú también te estas bañando? – preguntó Goku.

Bulma: Largo de aquí – le dijo mientras le arrojaba muchos objetos.

* * *

Goku fastidiaba a Bulma con preguntas cuando ella hacia las cosas como peinarse o secarse el cabello.

Bulma intento alejarse de Goku y sus preguntas y choco contra algo, mejor dicho alguien que salía del baño recién bañado con una toalla en su cintura y el torso desnudo.

Las mejillas de Bulma se tiñeron de un rojo intenso y bajo la mirada en el musculoso pecho del joven Vegeta.

Bulma: Yo yo cuanto lo siento soy una tonta estaba huyendo del pequeño Goku y choco contigo, déjame revisar si te lastime – entonces ella le agarra un brazo a Vegeta tocando sus músculos.

 _Vaya parece que esta muuuuy bien –_ pensó Bulma.

Bulma: Parece que no te paso nada, que bueno pero sabes si te lastimas yo puedo ser tu enfermera – le dijo mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda.

Vegeta solo la observaba, era obvio que a ella le atraía Vegeta.

 _Soy irresistible para todas las Bulmas – pensó Vegeta orgullosamente._

* * *

Chibi Goku, Vegeta y Bulma estaban en la mesa comiendo cuando Goku se puso a protestar.

Chibi Goku: ¿Esto es comida? Estas cosas que llamas pan tiene agujeritos y no sabe a nada además la sopa esta amarga.

Bulma: No es sopa es café no seas necio y come esto por eso no creces anda come.

Chibi Goku: Conseguiré comida verdadera que si ayuda a crecer – luego se levantó y se colocó su zapato.

Bulma: ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?

Chibi Goku: Regreso en un momento, no te quedarás sola ya que él se quedará contigo y yo traeré comida.

Bulma: ¿Verdad que él es muy extraño? – le pregunto Bulma a Vegeta.

Vegeta: Ni me lo digas – respondió el.

Bulma: Oye ya que estaremos solos por un momento cuéntame de tu vida ¿Cómo son tus padre?

Vegeta sabía que no era buena idea contarle sobre su origen saiyajin así que decidió crearse una familia ficticia en la cual él era su padre y Bulma de su tiempo su madre.

Vegeta: Bueno mi padre es un soldado, que siempre está entrenando para ser más fuerte porque no hay quien iguale su fuerza. Y mi madre es una… enfermera – Vegeta dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió ya que no podía mencionar que era científica – y siempre está curando las heridas de mi poderoso padre – eso era real Bulma dedicaba mucho tiempo a cuidarlo.

Bulma: Que romántico – suspiró – entonces se enamoraron cuando ella lo sanaba.

Vegeta: Hmp – dijo Vegeta bajando la mirada.

Bulma: Bien tú me sobre tus padres, ahora yo te contaré sobre los míos.

Vegeta: Ya los conozco – dijo Vegeta muy bajo como para que ella pueda entender.

Bulma: ¿Perdón?

Vegeta: Nada olvídalo.

Bulma continuo hablándole a Vegeta y él debes en cuando intercambiaba alguna que otra palabra.

Pero había algo que extrañaba hacer. Eso era discutir con Bulma y terminar teniendo sexo desenfrenado con ella.

Pero en este caso debía contenerse sobre todo de lo segundo. Y lo primero evitaba ya que la agresividad de Bulma era uno de los detonantes de su excitación y no podría controlarse en caso de que eso pase.

Chibi Goku: Bulma ya regrese.

Bulma: Que bueno ya era hora – dijo y abrió la puerta.

Chibi Goku: Conseguí un cien pies y un lobo, vamos a asarlos te parece.

Bulma reacciono asustada y cerró la puerta.

Goku invitó a Vegeta para comer el lobo ya que Bulma no lo quería, Vegeta estaba muy hambriento que lo acepto.

Chibi Goku: Tu cama esta cómoda que rica que blandita, puedo dormir contigo verdad que si por favor sí.

Bulma: Claro que no, no me gusta compartir mi cama, te prestaré una cobija para que duermas en el piso.

Chibi Goku: ¿Dormiré en el piso?

Bulma: Por supuesto ya te dije me gusta dormir sola, ahora baja de ahí y duérmete hombre fuerte y valiente.

Chibi Goku: Esta bien ¿y él donde dormirá? – dijo Goku señalando a Vegeta.

A Bulma se le tiñeron las mejillas de nuevo.

Bulma: Bueno tal vez podría dormir en el sofá.

Chibi Goku: No es justo y yo dormiré en el suelo.

Todos se durmieron profundamente Goku en el suelo, Vegeta en el sofá y Bulma en la cama.

* * *

Luego un grito del pequeño despertó a todos haciendo que Bulma se asuste y vaya a mirar las esferas para ver si estaban bien, y Vegeta solo abrió un ojo observando lo que ocurría.

Bulma se arreglaba frente al espejo y Goku la molestaba.

Chibi Goku: Bulma apresúrate pareces una tortuga no nos dará tiempo de desayunar.

Bulma: Déjame en paz pareces pájaro madrugador, además debes decirme señorita Bulma, soy mayor que tú y debes respetarme recuerda que debes ser amable.

Luego ya ellos estaban desayunado Vegeta tenía una taza de café en sus manos y Goku observaba la cafetera.

Bulma: Tal parece que debo enseñarte buenos modales, espero que aprendas pronto y te comportes bien ¿quieres una taza de café?

Goku la rechazó y se fue a hacer ejercicio, cuando Bulma le ofreció otra taza a Vegeta.

Bulma y Vegeta estaban sentados en silencio en la mesa tomando café, cuando de repente escucharon que Goku hablaba con alguien, ella se fue hacia la puerta para averiguar quién era sin embargo Vegeta se quedó porque reconocía vagamente la voz de la persona, debía ser alguno de los amigos de Kakaroto.

Luego Vegeta oyó la voz enojada de Bulma discutiendo con Goku, sobre llevar a la tortuga al mar, el tema no le interesaba menos pero el oír los gritos de Bulma y sus reproches hizo que su cuerpo reaccione y su virilidad comenzó a endurecerse.

Rápidamente fue al baño y comenzó a auto complacerse.

Después de varios minutos Bulma llamó a Vegeta y encapsulo la casa, subieron juntos a la moto y siguieron a Goku ya que Bulma necesitaba la cuarta esfera.

Encontraron a Goku y lo acompañaron a una nueva aventura que estaba por comenzar.

* * *

 **Bien ya este es el tercer capítulo espero que les haya gustado, en este capítulo hice más modificaciones en el dialogo y en las escenas ya que debían adaptarse a la presencia de Vegeta.**

 **Como ven hay una gran atracción entre ellos, de parte de Vegeta es más que obvia y el está tratando de "retener" por así decirlo su instinto, sin embargo Bulma es más "inocente" también por así decirlo.**


	4. Regalos, Técnicas y Furia

**Dragón Ball no me pertenece ni ninguno de los personajes mencionados.**

 **Guest:** **Si hay dos Vegeta, el que vino del futuro y el Vegeta de ese tiempo que de seguro debe estar por el espacio purgando algún planeta para Freezer.**

 **Sidny Milash:** **Vegeta no sabe que él fue enviado por las esferas del dragón y lo más lógico es para viajar es una máquina del tiempo, que la Bulma de esa época sería absolutamente incapaz de construir. Además el no tuvo tiempo para detenerse a pensar ya que a cada momento están yendo de un lugar a otro.**

 **Mis comentarios están en paréntesis, los pensamientos en cursiva y los gritos en mayúscula.**

* * *

Los chicos interrumpieron la búsqueda de las esferas para regresar a la tortuga a su lugar.

Goku iba cargando a la tortuga y Vegeta y Bulma iban en la motocicleta. (Si Vegeta comportándose como un humano)

Tortuga: Sabes me gustaría caminar a casa.

 _¿Es en serio? Pero si es una tortuga_ – pensó Vegeta.

Bulma: Por favor, no tienes sentido común, si dejamos que camines hasta el mar tardaríamos demasiado tiempo en llegar, has entendido.

Chibi Goku: Guarda silencio Bulma, solo revisen el mapa para ver cuánto falta.

 _Vaya Kakaroto nunca vi mal genio en ti jajaja_ – pensó Vegeta.

Bulma paró la moto y busco en la parte de atrás un mapa y lo saco.

Bulma: Veamos, aquí esta, solo faltan 4 kilómetros para la playa.

Chibi Goku: Estupendo entonces pronto llegaremos al mar.

Tortuga: Que maravilloso ya casi puedo oler el mar.

Ya iban acercándose al mar pero en el camino un oso gigante con ropa se les cruzó en el camino exigiendo que le den la tortuga para poder comérsela.

Bulma: Por favor dale la tortuga para que no nos haga daño.

Y Goku le saco la lengua al oso.

Oso: Cielos acaso pretendes ser un héroe sería una gran tontería mejor entréguenme a la tortuga y no protesten.

Bulma: Goku no seas bobo, mejor dale la tortuga y vámonos.

Chibi Goku: No Jamás le daré la tortuga.

Bulma: Acaso te has vuelto loco.

En eso el oso desenvaino su espada para atacar pero antes de eso una mano enguantada de color blanco, levanto el dedo índice e hizo un disparo de ki y derribó al oso dejándolo muerto en un instante.

Bulma: ¿Qué fue eso?

Goku bajo a la tortuga y fue a ver el cuerpo de oso.

Chibi Goku: Esta muerto.

Bulma: ¿Muerto pero como, si estaba bien? ¿Tú has visto algo? – preguntó a Vegeta.

Vegeta: No vi nada, ya déjenlo está muerto no es importante.

Bulma: Uy que carácter.

Nadie había visto el ataque de Vegeta excepto la tortuga pero se había quedado callada porque el hombre le daba miedo.

Chibi Goku: ¿Así que algunos piensan que eres apetitoso para comer?

Tortuga: No no en lo absoluto de ninguna manera quizá sea la carne más venenosa que puedas comer – dijo nerviosa la tortuga.

Chibi Goku: Eso pensé a mí no me pareces apetitoso.

Bulma: Esta bien vámonos de aquí.

Llegaron a la playa y Goku se sorprendió mucho al ver el mar.

La tortuga les había dicho que les traería algo de agradecimiento y fue metiéndose al mar.

* * *

Goku y Bulma metieron sus pies al mar mientras Vegeta solo observaba.

Bulma salió del mar y se acercó a Vegeta.

Bulma: ¿Oye no quieres meterte al mar? ¿O acaso no quieres mojar tu perfecto traje? Por cierto ¿Por qué vistes así con guantes y botas y ese enterizo?

Vegeta: Una pregunta a la vez terrícola, me mareas.

Bulma: ¿Terrícola? Que vocabulario tan extraño eres tan raro como ese niño solo que tú no eres tan fastidioso como él jajaja – rio Bulma.

Vegeta: ¡Hmp! Lástima no puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

Bulma: Oye ahora que te hice para que seas así, una que intenta ser amable y amistosa y tú me tratas de esa manera tan fría.

Vegeta se giró y se acercó a Bulma a solo un pie de distancia y la miró.

Vegeta: ¿Acaso quieres que sea cariñoso contigo Bulma? – dijo Vegeta inconscientemente de una forma coqueta como si estuviese con su Bulma.

Bulma: Que no no este... Tengo que hacer algo – y sonrojada fue a sentarse en la arena dibujando algo en ella con un palito.

 _¿Por qué me habla con tanta familiaridad, bueno aunque no me vendría mal un poco de cariño de esos fuertes brazos_ – pensó Bulma.

De repente vieron que la tortuga se acercaba con alguien en la espalda.

 _Si no me equivoco es el viejo pervertido_ – pensó Vegeta.

El viejo Roshi llego y saludó.

Roshi: Agradezco la ayuda que le dieron a mi tortuga.

Chibi Goku: Fue un placer.

El anciano salto a la arena y luego se presentó.

Roshi: Mi nombre es Roshi para servirles.

Bulma: Roshi dijo Roshi.

Roshi: Cuál de ellos fue el que te ayudo.

Tortuga: El pequeño de cabello alborotado.

Roshi: Pequeño de lejanas tierras he traído un regalo para ti como prueba de mi agradecimiento.

Bulma: ¿Un regalo?

El anciano camino a la costa y agito su bastón.

Roshi: VEN AVE SECULAR – gritó el anciano.

Bulma: ¡El ave secular!

Chibi Goku: Bulma ¿Qué es eso de ave secular?

Bulma: Es un ave que nunca muere.

El anciano y la tortuga secreteaban en voz baja.

Roshi: VEN A MI NUBE DORADA – gritó invocándola.

Bulma: Yo creo que no existe esa nube.

Roshi: Tengan paciencia niños ya viene en camino – dijo levantando el bastón cuando una nube se acercaba – Ven que les dije, aquí viene.

Ellos se giraron para observarla, Vegeta no se molestó en abrir los ojos el solo estaba recostado a un árbol no le interesaba en lo más mínimo ver a esa nube.

Bulma: Si es verdad y está volando.

Roshi: No teman es la novena maravilla del mundo.

Ellos se pusieron a observarla.

Goku se acercó y se giró alrededor de la nube para mirar todos sus ángulos.

Chibi Goku: Y esto con que se come.

Roshi: Ten paciencia Todo a su tiempo.

Bulma: Y cómo funciona esta nube.

Roshi: Si puedes subir a esta pequeña nube, podrás volar a donde tú quieras.

Bulma: Si la nube es tan especial ¿por qué usted no la quiere que tiene de malo Roshi?

Roshi: Hmp esta nube no tiene nada de malo.

El pequeño quería subir a la nube y el anciano le daría unas instrucciones y le iba a mostrar como subir a la nube pero cayó al piso haciendo que Bulma estalle en risas, la tortuga fue a asistirlo.

* * *

Goku subió a la nube y si quedo sobre ella, emitiendo felicidad por haber subido. Luego el pequeño empezó a dar un recorrido en la nube.

Y Bulma se quedó observando luego se acercó a Vegeta.

Bulma: Goku solo piensa en pelear pero al final solo es un niño. Yo creo que el viejo no pudo subir a la nube porque no tiene el corazón puro.

Vegeta: Hmp.

Bulma: ¿Oye tu podrías subirte o no tienes el corazón puro? – le guiño un ojo.

Vegeta: No me interesa saberlo.

Bulma: Ah ya lo imaginaba de seguro no tienes el corazón puro además a veces pareces malvado. Yo creo que si querrías poder subirte a la nube para poder volar por los cielos.

Vegeta: No es la gran cosa.

Bulma: Lo dices como si fuese de lo más normal para ti.

Entonces Vegeta se alejó y fue hacia otro árbol.

 _No debo acercarme tanto a ella, no es la misma Bulma no puedo actuar igual con ella, chk en que tonterías estoy pensando claro que es Bulma a mí no me importa lo que pase en este tiempo ni las consecuencias de modificar el tiempo, ni siquiera he pensado en que como regresaré y en el caso de que me quede debo tener a Bulma conmigo. Por lo menos soy mucho más fuerte que este débil Kakaroto. A te extraño mucho cámara de gravedad –_ varios pensamientos se cruzaron en su cabeza.

Bulma miraba a Vegeta recostado contra un árbol con los brazos cruzados con suma curiosidad.

Bulma: Lo que tiene de guapo lo tiene de extraño, malhumorado y misterioso – susurro muy bajo.

* * *

Goku seguía navegando en la nube voladora con una gran sonrisa y luego se acercó a Bulma que estaba junto a la tortuga y el anciano.

Chibi Goku: Esta nube voladora es estupenda gracias.

Roshi: Por nada veo que ya eres un piloto experto.

Chibi Goku: Jajajaja nos vemos después.

Bulma: Puedo preguntarle algo ¿No podría también tener yo una?

Roshi: Dime tortuga esta jovencita también te ayudo.

Tortuga: No solo me ayudo el niño.

Bulma: Que bien y el agua de mar que te di a beber.

Roshi: Lo siento solo tengo una nube dorada pero también podría darte algo mágico.

En eso Vegeta escucho que el viejo pervertido le había dicho a Bulma que le daría algo mágico si le mostraba sus bragas.

 _Como se atreve –_ pensó Vegeta.

El trataba de bajar su ki que se había elevado de furia y más cuando vio que Bulma lo iba a hacer entonces pensó en que hacer definitivamente no quería que el viejo la viera, de repente recordó algo que utilizaría para su plan.

Bulma estaba levantó su vestido para mostrarle sus bragas al viejo pero una fuerte luz les hizo arderle los ojos a todos los que estaban ahí excepto a Vegeta, sí él había utilizado la El Taiyōken una técnica que había visto utilizar varias veces a los guerreros z e incluso a Cell.

Roshi: Disculpa niña puedes hacerlo de nuevo por una extraña razón no pude ver nada.

Todas las veces que Bulma levantaba su vestido la luz los segaba, hasta que el anciano se dio por vencido y le dijo que le daría el obsequio. Bulma simplemente le pidió la esfera.

Bulma: Mira tengo la tercera esfera – dijo dirigiéndose a Vegeta el solo asintió – Goku ven pronto debo mostrarte algo.

Chibi Goku: Cielos es otra esfera.

Bulma: Ya tenemos 4 esferas.

El anciano se puso curioso.

Chibi Goku: entonces esta debe ser la tercera esfera porque tiene 3 estrellas.

Bulma: Si exactamente nos faltan 3 entonces podremos pedir nuestro gran deseo.

Chibi Goku: Ya tenemos 4 viva.

Bulma: Que suerte si esta esfera estuviera en el mar de segura nunca la hubiéramos encontrado Muchas Gracias.

Roshi: No estoy seguro de regalarla.

Entonces Vegeta vio que Bulma volvería a intentar levantar su vestido para que le regale la esfera así que el volvió a hacer la técnica mientras estaba alejado de ellos pegado al árbol.

Bulma: ES MIA SABIA QUE LA ENCONTRARIA JAJAJA – gritaba y saltaba ella.

Finalmente el anciano se cansó y le regalo la esfera.

Ya cuando se iban a marchar Vegeta y Bulma subieron a la moto y Goku en su nube. Bulma y Goku agradecieron al anciano y se marcharon.

* * *

Por otro lado Roshi iba en su tortuga pensando _– Si pudiéramos Vender nuestras experiencias en lo que nos costaron todos seriamos millonarios._

Roshi: Oye Tortuga tú también sentiste ese poderoso ki verdad.

Tortuga: Así es maestro.

* * *

Llegaron ya a la casa en la que se quedaron para poder descansar y de repente Bulma encontró algo en el piso y se puso a gritar, luego entendió que era una braguita.

Goku entro corriendo por el grito.

Chibi Goku: ¿Qué sucede Bulma? ¿Qué traes en tus manos?

Bulma: Pues parece que yo estaba sin braga y yo no recuerdo habérmela quitado, por suerte el viejo no pudo ver nada por esa misteriosa luz.

 _Ufff de la que te salve –_ pensó Vegeta.

Chibi Goku: Ahh yo te la quite.

Vegeta: Que tú hiciste que Kakaroto – dijo Vegeta rojo de furia.

Chibi Goku: Ya te dije ese no es mi nom…

No pudo terminar ya que Bulma sacó un arma y empezó a dispararle.

Bulma: NIÑO GROSERO E IRRESPETUOSO ADEMÁS PERVERTIDO YO PENSÉ QUE ERAS INOCENTE MERECES MORIIIIIIR – gritaba mientras lo perseguía por toda la casa disparándole.

 _Como te atreviste Kakaroto –_ apretaba sus puños el saiyajin.

Pasaron Dos horas comieron de los refrigerios que tenía guardado Bulma y luego cada uno tomo un baño, por turno, preparándose para una nueva partida.

* * *

Luego ya Bañados y preparados salieron de la casa y Bulma la encapsulo de nuevo. Ella comentaba sobre lo interesante que era su casa en una capsula pero luego cambiaron la conversación.

Bulma se acercó y observo la nube.

Bulma: Creo que la nube dorada es más veloz que la moto.

Chibi Goku: Pero la gente buena y pura puede volar en la nube.

 _Oh ahora viene el grito –_ pensó Vegeta con una media sonrisa.

Bulma: DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO YO SOY UNA EXCELENTE PERSONA ¿Verdad que lo soy? – la pregunta fue dirigida a Vegeta.

Vegeta: Pues yo creo que eres una Bruja.

Bulma: SE SUPONE QUE DEBES DECIR QUE SI MALDITO MONO.

Chibi Goku: Bien inténtalo.

La nube se bajó y Bulma se arrojó con todas sus fuerzas para subir a la nube pero termino cayendo de cara al suelo.

Chibi Goku: Lo lamento.

Vegeta: Y donde está tu pureza mujer – dijo muy bajo riendo.

Bulma: TE OÍ MALDITO – gritó la joven mujer.

Finalmente hicieron una carrera de la moto y la nube mientras iba a un nuevo trayecto.

La búsqueda de las esferas continuaría y el joven Vegeta les acompaña cambiando un poco los sucesos haciéndolos más a su agrado.

* * *

 **Gracias por leerlo.**

 **En este capítulo le introduje más dialogo entre ellos en realidad estoy viendo los capítulos a la par que escribo y donde encuentro un espacio o una oportunidad en la cual quedaría un dialogo entre ellos o una situación en la que Vegeta podría hacer algo interesante como en la parte de Roshi, al comienzo consideré que Vegeta golpee al anciano pero dado que él está intentando no llamar la atención con sus poderes ya que lo joderían con preguntas.**

 **Déjenme sus reviews.**

 **Por cierto estoy considerando poner un lemon.**

 **¿Qué dicen lo hago?**


	5. Eres extraño pero me agradas

**Dragón Ball no me pertenece ni ninguno de los personajes mencionados.**

 **Mis comentarios están en paréntesis, los pensamientos en cursiva y los gritos en mayúscula.**

* * *

Goku, Vegeta y Bulma se dirigen a Age Village donde creen que se encontraran la 5º Esfera del Dragón.

El niño volaba a mucha velocidad en su nube y de repente se cruzaba con ellos Bulma le había reprochado por ello en eso perdió el control de la moto y junto con Vegeta cayeron uno encima del otro cayendo también al suelo una esfera.

Bulma sonrojada se levantó de encima de Vegeta y Goku se acercó a observarlos.

Chibi Goku: ¿Qué les paso? ¿Están Bien?

Bulma: Y todavía lo preguntas, por tu culpa me caí tonto – le decía llorando.

Vegeta: Es solo una insignificante caída como se supone que me causaría dolor esto, no soy un débil.

Bulma: OYE MÁS RESPETO DEJA DE MIRARME Y AYUDAME A LEVANTAR – gritó ella.

Pero de repente vieron que la esfera brillo y eso les llamo la atención.

Chibi Goku: Mira Bulma la esfera está brillando.

Bulma: Es cierto quiere decir que estamos cerca de la quinta esfera.

Bulma señalo a un pueblo y partieron rumbo a él.

* * *

El lugar al que fueron estaba semi abandonado y el radar mostraba que la esfera estaba cerca.

Como no encontraron a nadie por las calles tocaron la puerta de una casa y tampoco les atendió nadie entonces Goku golpeo con su puño la puerta y la abrió. Bulma le reprochó por tal hecho.

Un hombre golpeo con un hacha a Goku en su cabeza saliéndole un gran chichón.

El hombre quedo sorprendido y luego el niño se puso en posición de ataque.

Aldeano: Oh señor Oolong discúlpeme por favor no quise darle ese golpe en la cabeza solo le pido que no se lleve a mi hija.

Chibi Goku: ¿Quién es Oolong señor de que está hablando?

Aldeano: Entonces tú no eres Oolong – suspiró – AAAHH ENTONCES ES EL, SI TIENE QUE SER EL PORQUE ES ATERRADOR – gritó al ver a Vegeta.

Bulma: Tranquilo señor este joven tal vez sea aterrador pero es inofensivo – dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de Vegeta.

Vegeta: Quítate.

Chibi Goku: De todos modos quiero saber quién es Oolong.

Niña: Es un monstruo.

La niña curó a Goku su chichón y Bulma le reprochó al hombre que les haya confundido.

El hombre le explico que él estaba protegiendo a su hija porque el monstruo secuestraba a las niñas bonitas y Goku le dio varios halagos a la niña hasta llegar a asustarla, luego Bulma le dio su merecido.

Bulma: De casualidad no saben si ese Oolong es apuesto – preguntó muy superficialmente la chica, Vegeta le dio una mala mirada.

El aldeano les explico que el monstruo podía cambiar de forma y le había pedido a su hija.

Luego Bulma les explico que estaban ahí por la esfera y le propuso un trato a la abuela para que le dé su esfera y ellos los salvarían de Oolong.

La anciana no les creyó, luego Goku le había tocado a la anciana y un golpe le llovió en la cabeza.

Los aldeanos estaban muy agradecidos y les rogaban para que salven a sus hijas.

A Bulma se le ocurrió una idea.

Bulma: Mmm te ves estupendo todo un encanto solo necesitarías sonreír un poco.

 _Te ves ridículo Kakaroto jajajaja –_ reía Vegeta en sus pensamientos.

El niño ahora "niña" se quejaba mucho por la vestimenta.

Bulma le daba las instrucciones a Goku sobre que debía hacer cuando el monstruo aparezca.

Bulma se acercó a Vegeta y le preguntó.

Bulma: Vegeta que te parece ¿Verdad que es una niña linda?

Vegeta: Es más o tan fea como tú lo eres.

 _Con esto lo haré enojar_ – pensaba el príncipe.

Bulma: OYE QUE TE PASA SI YO SOY UNA CHICA HERMOSA, JOVEN Y AGRADABLE CUALQUIERA QUISIERA ESTAR CONMIGO – dijo mientras hacía pasos de modelo.

Vegeta: Explícame, si cualquiera quisiera estar contigo entonces ¿Por qué le pedirás un novio a ese dragón?

Bulma: Porque yo quiero a mi príncipe azul.

 _Con que príncipe_ – pensó el saiyajin.

Vegeta: Hmp Tonterías.

Bulma: Eres un amargado, siempre que te hablo terminamos discutiendo.

Seguido de eso se giró y se fue.

De repente se escuchaban grandes pisadas y las personas huían despavoridas escondiéndose en sus casas.

El monstruo horrible viene hacia aquí protéjanse – les advirtió un hombre.

Bulma: Esta bien gracias por decirnos lo ahora corra a su casa y póngase a salvo.

El hombre obedeció a la muchacha.

Bulma: Amiga digo amigo todo depende de ti – dijo dirigiéndose a Goku.

Chibi Goku: Dijiste que juntos nos haríamos cargo de Oolong cuál será la parte de ustedes dos.

Vegeta: Pues yo decidiré que hacer.

Bulma solo empujo a Goku y entro a la casa, Vegeta se quedó al lado de Goku, parece que tenía algo en mente. Ella solo se quedó a mirar a través del agujero de la puerta.

Oolong llego y se acercó a la "supuesta niña"

Oolong: Vine por ti mi pequeña princesa te traje unas flores espero que te gusten.

Chibi Goku: Muchas Gracias – dijo la "niña" con una voz fina.

Vegeta observaba pegado a la pared.

Oolong: Trajiste tu rodillo.

Chibi Goku: Es para hacer pan.

Oolong: Veo que te gusta comer bastante estas un poco gordita.

El monstruo le pidió ver su cabello y Goku temblaba entonces el monstruo se transformó en un hombre y empezó a cortejar a Goku.

En eso Bulma salió de la casa enamorada del transformado Oolong, a Vegeta le hirvieron los nervios.

 _AH ya me cansé de esta ridiculez_ – pensó Vegeta.

Entonces Vegeta se acercó y empujo a Goku dejándolo a un lado de la pelea.

Vegeta: Escúchame insecto, dinos donde tienes esas niñas si no quieres que acabe contigo en este instante – le dijo Vegeta al monstruo transformado en hombre.

Oolong: ¿Acabaras conmigo? Te crees muy fuerte ¿eh? – entonces se convirtió en un toro.

Vegeta: Y crees que así me darás miedo, eres un patético cobarde, como disfrutaré hacerte trizas.

Chibi Goku: Oye Vegeta si lo haces trizas él no nos dirá dónde están las niñas.

Vegeta: Cállate tu no me dirás que hacer, eres solo una sabandija de clase baja que no llega a mi estirpe, además con ese poder de pelea tan bajo das vergüenza ni siquiera mereces tener cola.

Chibi Goku: De que hablas. ¿Bulma tu entiendes a qué se refiere?

Bulma: Ni idea Goku pero déjalo que le dé una lección al monstruo ese, nuestro amigo parece fuerte seguro le ganará.

Entonces Vegeta le dio unas patadas y puñetazos al toro.

Vegeta: Esto es pan comido, vamos cerdo enano, defiéndete si no quieres que te mate pero antes debes decir dónde están las niñas.

Oolong no resistía los golpes de Vegeta entonces se convirtió en murciélago para huir pero Vegeta lo sujeto del ala antes de que emprenda vuelo luego lo estrelló contra una pared, lo agarró y lo lanzó de nuevo al piso.

Entonces Oolong perdió su transformación frente a todos.

Vegeta: Bien ahora que estás en tu verdadera forma te obligo a que nos lleves donde están las niñas y luego te mataré.

Oolong: Esta bien creo que no me queda de otra.

El cerdito los guió hasta su casa y Bulma se sorprendió al ver la bella casa, entraron pasaron varios pasillos hasta llegar a las niñas pero grande fue la sorpresa al ver que ellas estaban de lo más contentas.

Vegeta: Oye cerdo creo que tenemos algo pendiente.

En eso Kakaroto se interpuso.

Chibi Goku: Oye no lo mates solo es cerdo míralo, es muy divertido.

Vegeta: Va después de todo es un debilucho que ni siquiera merece que lo mate – dijo yéndose a un costado.

La anciana les agradeció que gracias a ellos recuperaran a sus hijas y le entrego a Bulma la esfera.

* * *

 **Línea del Tiempo original de este Vegeta.**

Bulma: Milk dime por si acaso Vegeta no ha ido a entrenar con Goku a tu casa en estos días.

MilK: No lo he visto ni me interesa verlo.

Bulma: Hace dos meses que no lo veo estoy preocupada por él.

Milk: Si yo fuera tu no me preocuparía de seguro se habrá ido con otra mujer dejándote abandonada con un hijo, pero claro como tú tienes mucho dinero no tendrás problemas para cuidar a tu hijo, sin embargo yo tengo una vida muy sufrida, mi Gohan todavía no se ha casado con la hija de Míster Satán y Goku no trabaja, así no tendré dinero para pagarle un profesor particular a mi Goten, esos si son problemas de verdad pero claro la mujer que tiene la vida solucionada como no tiene nada que hacer se preocupa por su rebelde esposo.

 _Uy esa mujer es una arpía, no sé cómo la soportas Goku –_ pensó Bulma.

Bulma: Lo siento Milk debo cortar, a por cierto manda a Goku a mi casa le enviare libros a Goten.

 _Yo creo que Goku sabe algo, la otra vez cuando hable por celular con el sonaba nervioso cuando hablemos en persona lo descubriré_ – pensó Bulma mientras se mordía las uñas.

De repente Goku se tele transporto junto a Bulma y ella lo recibió.

Goku: Hola Bulma me dijo Milk que me darías libros para Goten donde están – pregunto nervioso.

 _Definitivamente sabe algo –_ pensó Bulma.

Bulma: Goku gustas comer algo.

Goku: Como lo supiste me moría de hambre.

 _Cuando come responde con sinceridad –_ pensó Bulma.

Ella le sirvió un gran tazón de comida.

Bulma: Estoy muy angustiada, hace dos meses que no veo a Vegeta, quisiera saber si está bien.

Goku: Ejtoy sefuro que ecta bien.

Bulma: Goku no está bien que hables con la boca llena. Pero dime ¿Por qué dices que él está bien? ¿Acaso lo viste?

Goku: Esta bien porque está conmigo.

Bulma: Pero Milk me dijo que no está en tu casa.

Goku: En realidad no está ciertamente conmigo yo el Goku que ves.

Bulma: Explícate.

Goku: Bueno Bulma digamos que le hice una pequeña Broma a Vegeta y le pedí a Shen Long que lo envié al pasado.

Bulma: ¿QUE HICISTE QUE? FUISTE UN TONTO COMO SE TE OCURRE BROMEAR CON ESO.

Goku: Tranquilízate Bulma el estará bien, pues estará con mi yo del pasado e incluso podría estar contigo.

Bulma: ¿DICES QUE ME TRANQUILIZE? POR CULPA TUYA SE MODIFICARÁ ESA LINEA DE TIEMPO.

Goku: Relájate Bulma, Shen Long nos ayudará a traerlo de nuevo.

Bulma: Tendré que esperar 6 meses para volver a verlo.

Goku: Bulma siento decírtelo pero esperarás un año porque yo utilicé los dos deseos.

Bulma: ¿Un año? Hay no, Vegeta. Eres un cabeza de chorlito Goku ¿acaso no pensaste en mí?

Goku: Discúlpame Bulma pero no lo pensé.

Bulma ardió en furia y empezó a tirarle cosas a Goku, y este agarro el tazón de comida y se tele transporto.

 _Te extrañaré Vegeta_ – suspiró Bulma.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el pasado…

Todos ya habían quedado dormidos en la casa, pero Bulma despertó en la madrugada para tomar agua pero vio que la puerta de la casa estaba abierta.

Al observar vio que Vegeta estaba sentado en un tronco mirando al cielo. Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

Bulma: ¿Siempre eres tan misterioso y solitario?

Vegeta: A veces, pero antes solía serlo más.

Bulma: Vaya estas conversador ¿Podría aprovecharlo? ¿Me dejas hablar un poco contigo?

Vegeta: Duérmete mujer, ve adentro.

Bulma: De todos modos hablaré contigo y cuando me aburra me iré te lo prometo.

Vegeta: Eres una terca.

Bulma: Esa es una de mis virtudes, siempre consigo lo que me propongo – le guiñó un ojo – Por cierto quería preguntarte algo.

Vegeta: ¿Qué?

Bulma: Bueno como es que tu sabias que la verdadera forma de Oolong era la de un pequeño cerdo.

Vegeta: Yo se muchas cosas mujer no lo comprenderías.

Bulma: Sabes pienso que hablas como un hombre grande, no pareces de nuestra edad.

 _Cuantos años se supone que tengo ¿eh? –_ pensaba Vegeta.

Vegeta: Y tú te comportas como una niña consentida.

Bulma: Pues eso es lo que soy una hermosa niña consentida, inteligente intrépida y divertida.

Vegeta: Y también eres gritona, exagerada, agresiva y grosera. Sin mencionar que te ves graciosa porque nunca comes el pollo con la mano aunque te sea difícil comerlos con cubiertos, en las mañanas siempre tropiezas con el gato pensando que es una alfombra, cambias de estilo de tu peinado cada vez que una nueva etapa empieza en tu vida, y coleccionas robots defectuosos además les pones nombre a cada uno.

Bulma: Cielos como es que sabes – dijo sorprendida Vegeta coloco su debo índice enguantado sobre los labios de ella.

Vegeta: Shhh ya te lo dije yo lo sé todo.

Bulma: Eres extraño pero me agradas, quizá algún día te invite a mi casa.

Vegeta: Lo harás, si lo harás.

Bulma: Y dime que mirabas en el cielo.

Vegeta: Las estrellas y las galaxias las conozco casi todas las que se ven desde aquí.

Bulma: Entonces ¿estudias astrología?

Vegeta: No exactamente digamos que soy un aficionado.

Bulma: Hmp explícamelos.

Y así Vegeta le explico a Bulma lo de las galaxias, planetas y constelaciones. Cuando finalmente termino se dio cuenta que Bulma estaba durmiendo en sus hombros. Le acaricio el cabello y le dijo.

Vegeta: Olvide decir también que eres una mujer muy dormilona.

Entonces la cargo y la llevó a la casa la acostó en la cama y luego él se acomodó en el sofá a dormir.

* * *

 **Este capítulo quise hacerlo muy cortito pero a medida que iba escribiendo se me ocurrían más ideas y finalmente tiene una medida estándar.**

 **Chic s les cuento que hice un dibujo sobre relacionado con este fic, lo subí en mi página de Facebook, estoy como Princess Narin Fanfictions.**

 **Me gustó mucho hacer la parte final pero a la vez trate de que no se vea muy forzado en Vegeta.**

 **Ah les cuento en el próximo capítulo aparecerá Yamcha.**


	6. Yamcha

**Dragón Ball no me pertenece ni ninguno de los personajes mencionados.**

 **Mis comentarios están en paréntesis, los pensamientos en cursiva y los gritos en mayúscula.**

 **Disculpen la tardanza no disponía de datos para ver el capítulo de Dragón Ball, como ya saben lo estoy volviendo a ver y sacando las partes.**

Bulma, Vegeta y Goku iban al suroeste en busca de la sexta esfera del dragón y también los acompañaba Oolong aunque en contra de su voluntad.

Bulma menciono que traían con ellos a Oolong por sus poderes mágicos de cambio, Goku le toco los genitales al cerdito y ese se enfadó.

Chibi Goku: Oye Bulma cuanto nos falta.

Bulma: Veo que ya vamos como a medio camino. El mapa nos dirá exactamente.

Oolong: Ya hemos viajado demasiado hacia donde me llevas.

Bulma: No lejos, solo al otro lado del desierto del diablo.

Oolong: Diablos eres tonta necesitas no tener sesos si dices por un segundo que voy a pasar por ahí.

Chibi Goku: ¿Qué tienen de malos los desiertos?

Oolong: Es demasiado riesgo ahí vive un gigante, tu eres demasiado chico que puedes esconderte pero nosotros estamos en problemas.

Chibi Goku: ¿Un gigante?

Bulma: No te preocupes aquí tenemos hombres bastante fuertes ¿no es así Vegeta? – le guiño el ojo.

Vegeta: Hmp.

El cerdo empezó a negarse a ir al lugar temblando de miedo.

Oolong: Es un lugar horrible del que nadie que se haya atrevido a entrar a salido vivo, hay fantasmas y espíritus, hay cosas realmente espantosas. Cuenta la historia que el dueño del desierto no deja pasar a nadie incluso es capaz de eliminarnos y sabes a qué me refiero.

Oolong les advirtió que podían ser asesinados, entonces el cerdo se convirtió en pez y se tiro al rio para huir y Goku lo siguió.

Como Goku no lo encontró Bulma uso una braga como carnada de la caña de pescar.

 _Cerdo cobarde –_ pensó Vegeta.

Finalmente pescaron a Oolong.

Iban aun en el rio cuando Goku le reclamo a Vegeta y a Oolong haberse comido toda la comida y como el cerdo se quejó Bulma le ofreció una píldora "vitamina"

Bulma miro con una mirada cómplice luego de ese hecho.

El bote paró y Oolong se convirtió en un remo y cuando Goku quiso remar Vegeta lo agarró y remo sin delicadeza alguna. Llegaron a la costa y Bulma empezó a gritar por la pérdida de su equipo de viaje y aprovechando la distracción el cerdo intentó huir pero cuando iba hacerlo Bulma empezó a decir unas palabras que provocaron que el estómago del cerdo se revuelva.

Ella menciono que gracias a esa píldora lo mantendría controlado.

Chibi Goku: Lo sabía eres una Bruja ¿Por qué embrujaste a Oolong? – hablo mientras se ponía en pose de defensa.

 _Jajaja ya tengo varias cosas que mencionar a Bulma cuando este de vuelta… Estar de vuelta no había pensado en la manera de regresar, bueno por el momento no tengo otra opción más que seguir –_ pensó Vegeta.

Bulma: Deja de ser tan desconfiado Goku, si fuera una Bruja no necesitaría las esferas para hacer realidad mis deseos – dijo la joven sonriente.

Vegeta: Pero claro, ellas me trajeron aquí, esa es una posibilidad.

Goku y Bulma se giraron a mirarlo.

Bulma: Dijiste algo Vegeta.

Vegeta: Nada que te importe.

Bulma: Oye que te crees para decirme eso, yo solo soy una dama que pregunto cortésmente cuando tu – Vegeta ya se había ido tras de un árbol en ese momento – OYE NO ME DEJES HABLANDO SOLAAAAA.

Chibi Goku: Parece como si está muy enojado.

Bulma: Es verdad está muy extraño.

 **Flash Back.**

Con la llegada de Oolong que los acompañaría en su viaje hubo una nueva organización en la casa.

Oolong se negó rotundamente a dormir en el suelo con Goku y había pedido ocupar el puesto en el sofá en el cual dormía Vegeta y como prácticamente nadie quería dormir con Goku, Bulma ofreció voluntariamente a que Vegeta ocupe un espacio en su cama.

Una vez acabaron de cenar el exhausto Vegeta se había dormido instantáneamente, y ella le siguió después.

Pero lo extraño no sucedió en ese momento, sino en la madrugada cuando Bulma despertó porque tenía un poco de hambre y hoyó a su acompañante de cama hablar mientras dormía.

Para su fortuna pudo entender algunas palabras incluso frases pero otras eran simple balbuceo.

Vegeta decía cosas como:

Mujer necesito iniciar mi entrenamiento y tú no cooperas.

Esta comida esta exquisita.

Soy soldado de clase alta.

Detesto las cosas asquerosas, quita ese horrible gusano antes que vomite.

Donde está el mocoso, debe entrenar.

Fase 3.

Ella rio por lo bajo por algunos de sus comentarios pero de repente lo escucho ronronear coquetamente, diciendo algunas de estas frases:

Si lo hacemos en la cámara nadie nos oirá.

 _¿La cámara?_ – pensó Bulma.

Podrás gritar todo lo que quieras, veras el poder del Gran Vegeta.

Bulma se sonrojo ante lo que escuchó, no debía ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta a que se refería. Ella meditó en que hacer, despertarlo o irse, opto por la secunda opción…

Pero cuando estaba a punto de retirarse hoyó un gruñido de satisfacción, pero lo que más la sorprendió fue lo que escuchó que fue lo siguiente:

Ah Bulma, sigue así – pronunciaba en medio de sus sueños el saiyajin.

La muchacha se quedó helada al escucharlo, si fuese cualquier chico lo despertaría y lo mandaría al infierno, pero Vegeta era joven apuesto e increíblemente varonil.

Pero al saber que ese hombre estaba teniendo un sueño húmedo con ella la hozo sonrojar sobre manera y sin querer desvió su mirada hacia la entrepierna del hombre y luego miro hacia otro lado intentando no recordar lo que vio que le provocó una extraña sensación de deseo.

Lo pensó y lo que menos podía hacer en ese momento era acostarse a dormir ya que había un hombre dormido pero ardiente en su cama y si lo hacia las cosas podrían ir por otro rumbo y no es que no le gustase la idea pero de alguna manera Goku y Oolong también estaban ahí.

(Si supiera que en realidad Vegeta soñaba con su Bulma la de su época pero ¿qué más da son la misma persona no?)

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

Oolong se había convertido en una motocicleta, Vegeta se había negado rotundamente a subirse en él, pero Bulma si lo hizo y comprobó la poca resistencia de este cuando se partió por la mitad.

Así estuvieron discutiendo cuando finalmente decidieron ir caminando.

Llegando al desierto Vegeta y Goku iban a la delantera, mientras que tras ellos estaban unos cansados Oolong y Bulma.

Bulma hizo un berrinche para luego echarse a dormir en medio del desierto, le siguieron Oolong y Goku pero Vegeta simplemente se recostó más no durmió.

Luego Goku y Oolong se levantaron y empezaron a discutir por comida cuando escucharon a lo lejos el ruido de una motocicleta y se levantaba el polvo.

 _Ese ki… Ja ya sé quién es, reconozco un insecto a kilómetros –_ pensó Vegeta.

La moto llego y tal como Vegeta lo presintió había sido Yamcha. El ladronzuelo bajo del biciclo y saludo.

Yamcha: Hola. Yo soy Yamcha y soy el señor de las tierras que ustedes han traspasado.

Puar: No deben temerme.

Yamcha: Solo quiero las esferas del dragón que traen con ustedes o el equipo, pueden pasar sin ningún problema.

En eso un pequeño pero no menos apuesto hombre salió y se caminó imponentemente hasta llegar al hombre.

Vegeta: Y piensas que te las entregaremos ¿eh? Insecto.

Yamcha: Entonces prepárate para pelear – y eso saco su espada.

Chibi Goku: Ten cuidado Vegeta, si necesitas ayuda yo podría pelear junto a ti.

Vegeta: Cállate Kakaroto, no necesito un insecto débil para ayudarme a vencer a otro insecto débil.

Yamcha: ¿A quién le dices débil?

Vegeta: A ti ¿Algún problema con eso? – menciono el saiyajin con una sonrisa malévola.

En eso Yamcha intentó atacar cuando Vegeta simplemente lo agarro de la muñeca la torció y luego lo lanzó hacia las rocas.

Yamcha se levantó y se sintió completamente humillado e intento contraatacar pero cuando iba corriendo en dirección a Vegeta, Bulma se levantó y pregunto qué había pasado.

Yamcha se puso rojo como un tomate, las piernas le temblaron y sin decir nada se marchó.

Vegeta: Cobarde.

Bulma se quedó pensativa y luego dijo.

Bulma: ¿Quién era ese guerrero tan guapo?

Vegeta quien estallo de furia por dentro le respondió hostilmente.

Vegeta: Es una sabandija cobarde y débil que se creía muy valiente como para desafiarnos.

Bulma: Pues eso no le quita lo guapo.

Vegeta gruño y frunció más el ceño de lo acostumbrado y se marchó hacia otro lado.

Oolong: Creo que Vegeta esta celoso.

Bulma: ¿Por qué lo dices Oolong? ¿Acaso sabes algo que yo no sé?

Oolong: No yo no sé nada.

Bulma: Oolong, mira que si no me dices la verdad, diré la palabra y tendrás problemas intestinales toda la noche.

El cerdo se inquietó y hablo.

Oolong: Te ruego Bulma no lo hagas, es solo que yo lo escuche hablando solo y oí que te menciono varias veces.

Bulma se sonrojo inevitablemente relacionando el acontecimiento del día anterior, esas palabras del cerdito, la habían animado y había incluso olvidado el rostro de aquel guerrero que había visto hace poco.

 _Yo diría que Vegeta es mil veces más guapo, como no me había dado cuenta que tengo un bello príncipe frente a mis ojos y lo ignoro –_ pensó Bulma.

Por otro lado un disgustado y celoso saiyajin estaba, sentado con las piernas cruzadas al igual que los brazos y su cola liberada de su cintura balanceándose de un lado a otro.

 _Ese débil insecto, no merece a mi mujer, no merece ni siquiera que respiren el mismo aire, después de todo lo que le hizo y le hará. Yo no lo permitiré Bulma es mía y esta Bulma también lo será –_ pensaba Vegeta apretando sus puños.

 **Como ven los celos son un punto débil en nuestro protagonista, sea la Bulma que sea es suya, y sea el Yamcha que sea lo detesta y sea el Kakaroto que sea es un imbécil xd.**

 **Pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo, desde acá se viene lo bueno a pesar de que aún no lo tengo todo en mente mi cabecita lo ordenará y será genial.**


	7. Mi mujer

**Dragón Ball no me pertenece ni ninguno de los personajes mencionados.**

 **Mis comentarios están en paréntesis, los pensamientos en cursiva y los gritos en mayúscula.**

* * *

Bulma estaba reclamando a Oolong por no haberle comentado que tenían una capsula remolque y acusándolo de ser un mal amigo.

Oolong: Demonios es una de mis más valiosas capsulas por eso la defendí con mi vida Bulma – expresó el cerdo.

Vegeta y Goku comían, Goku sin modales a diferencia de Vegeta que siempre se mantenía callado pero los acompañaba a todas partes y con la única persona que tuvo algo parecido a una conversación fue con Bulma y eso no pasaba desapercibido para el cerdo.

Bulma: Ay mi cabello está demasiado maltratado no lo he lavado desde hace mucho. ¿Dime puedo usar tu baño?

Oolong: Esta por allá.

Vegeta oía los murmullos en el baño y luego se dio cuenta de la actitud sospechosa del cerdo.

 _Algo trama este cerdo, si le hace algo a Bulma, mañana será mi desayuno –_ pensó Vegeta.

.

.

.

Vegeta salió a caminar solitario como lo hacía siempre y de repente sintió dos minúsculos ki cerca, también de otros dos que los reconocía perfectamente no eran más que el insecto y mascota.

Entonces se escabullo detrás de un árbol observando los movimientos del gusano de Yamcha para luego sorprenderlo.

Vio que se acercó al remolque y estaba muy cerca de la presencia del ki de Bulma sin dudarlo se empezó a acercar.

Yamcha se había levantado y miro a la ventana y quedo en shock sin darse cuenta que una mano se posó en su hombro y dejo atemorizado a su mascota.

Vegeta: Se te perdió algo gusano – le dijo Vegeta a Yamcha que estaba casi en shock.

Yamcha aun en shock por lo que había visto no sabía qué hacer y entonces Puar lo sujeto del brazo y llevo a otro lado.

 _Es un imbécil_ – pensó Vegeta.

Pero cuando levanto la mirada y vio lo que Yamcha había visto se quedó fascinado, era Bulma dándose un baño.

Su cuerpo lucia tan juvenil y casto, un poco menos desarrollado pero igual de atractivo, tal vez sus senos no eran grandes como su contraparte del futuro o sus piernas no eran tan largas. Pero era Bulma, se quedó observándola hasta que ella se sintió observada y se acercó a la ventana.

Luego de esto Vegeta ingresó al remolque se sentó en el sofá con un cojín sobre sus piernas intentando disimular su erección.

.

.

.

Cerró los ojos mientras bebía una botella de agua, escuchando la conversación que se daba entre Kakarotito y Oolong.

Oolong: Lo único que me interesa a mí son las chicas y ellas son todo para mí.

Chibi Goku: Sabes podrías pedirle al dragón que te traiga muchas chicas.

Oolong: Ah ya veo así si estoy interesado – murmuró con una sonrisa pervertida.

Chibi Goku: ¿Por qué te gustan tanto las chicas no lo entiendo?

Oolong: Ay tan solo eres un niño.

Chibi Goku: Acaso no lo sabes las chicas tienen un cuerpo diferente al nuestro, además de – El niño no pudo continuar pues un golpe de parte de una chica cayó en su cabeza.

Bulma: ¿De qué demonios crees que estás hablando? – preguntó enfadada.

Chibi Goku: Auch no sabía que fuera pecado hablar de eso – dijo mientras se acariciaba la cabeza.

Bulma: Oolong ¿Tienes alguna pijama?

Oolong: No solo tengo la mía.

Bulma: No puedo usar una tan pequeña, no me quedaría.

Oolong: Entonces duerme sin pijama.

Bulma: Eso es lo que haré que remedio.

El cerdo saco del refrigerador tres vasos con jugo y le tendió uno primero a Bulma.

Oolong: Que te parece Bulma si tomas un poco de jugo – ofreció el cerdo.

Bulma: Oye eres muy amable para a ser amigo de Goku.

El cerdo le dio el vaso y Bulma lo tomó, Vegeta notó sospechoso al cerdo, luego Oolong convenció a Goku a tomárselo.

Bulma bostezó y se subió a dormir. Mientras que Oolong intentaría ofrecer a Vegeta.

Oolong: Vegeta quieres jugo.

Vegeta: No tengo sed – respondió cortamente.

Al rato Goku se durmió y a Oolong se le notaba inquieto.

 _Como haré para persuadir a Vegeta –_ pensó Oolong.

 _Está actuando muy extraño, descubriré que planea –_ pensó Vegeta refiriéndose a Oolong.

 _Me arriesgaré pero lo intentaré –_ pensó Oolong.

El cerdito se acercó temeroso a Vegeta.

Oolong: Vegeta ¿no crees que las chicas son lo mejor que hay?

Vegeta: Hmp – respondió.

 _Ya entendí_ – sonrió Vegeta.

Vegeta: Por supuesto – respondió Vegeta siguiéndole el juego a Oolong.

Oolong: Y ¿te gustaría ver a una chica linda eh? – preguntó Oolong a Vegeta cayendo en la trampa del saiyajin.

Vegeta: ¿Solo mirarla? – preguntó el saiyajin.

Oolong: Bueno podríamos turnarnos, tocar a la hermosa chica y tú sabes – dijo Oolong moviendo sus caderas simulando un movimiento obsceno.

 _Ya verás cerdo –_ pensó Vegeta.

Vegeta: Bueno pues qué esperas muéstrame a la chica y hagámoslo – dijo Vegeta fingiendo una sonrisa maligna.

Oolong guió a Vegeta arriba donde estaba Bulma durmiendo desnuda a falta de pijama, Oolong sonrió malignamente a Vegeta a lo que este respondió igual.

Oolong iba a levantar las sabanas cuando sintió que alguien lo jalaba de las orejas. Al fijarse se encontró la enfadada cara de Vegeta.

Oolong: Oye que haces me duele – reclamo Oolong.

Vegeta: Creías que me uniría a este estúpido plan.

Oolong: Deseas hacerlo yo he visto como la miras – respondió Oolong aun siendo agarrado de las orejas.

Vegeta: Aun si quisiera hacerlo o no es tu asunto cerdo cobarde y tampoco permitiré que tú lo hagas, así que o te quitas esa idea o te la quito a golpes… Dime ¿eliges tú o elijo yo? – gruñó con un tono amenazador.

En ese momento las orejas de Oolong oyeron algo y Vegeta sintió un ki.

Oolong: Creo que oí algo ahí abajo.

Vegeta: Estate quieto cerdo, ahora te salvaste de mi pero luego no lo harás – respondió mientras se acomodaba en una esquina donde no había luz.

Oolong miró hacia abajo y vio que Goku se acercaba, se desesperó cubrió a la mujer de cuerpo entero y se convirtió en ella.

 _Ese no es Kakaroto, siento el ki del imbécil cerca, lo sorprenderé –_ pensó Vegeta.

Cuando el falso Goku llego Oolong estaba fingiendo ser Bulma, mientras Vegeta estaba casi invisible en la oscuridad.

Bulma Oolong: Ay Goku, ¿tú tampoco puedes dormir?

Falso Goku: ¿En dónde está Oolong?

Bulma Oolong: Salió a caminar y ya tiene mucho tiempo que se fue.

Falso Goku: Ay en serio es que tengo algo muy importante que decirle, salimos a caminar mientras te lo platico.

Bulma Oolong: Porque no – respondió y bajo.

 _Algo trama ese falso Kakaroto, además siento el ki de ese insecto cerca, será mejor que siga en la oscuridad así mi entrada será triunfal –_ pensó el saiyajin.

En ese momento vio a Yamcha subir y dirigirse hacia la cama donde dormía Bulma lo oyó murmurar algo pero no le entendió.

Vegeta se acercaba sigilosamente a Yamcha sin que este se diera cuenta pero su ira ardió cuando vio a Yamcha tocarle los pechos a Bulma.

Así que lo tomo del cuello y le amenazó.

Vegeta: Como te atreves a tocar a la mujer.

Yamcha: ¿Mujer? Pero si esas eran las esfe – no logró continuar ya que Vegeta apretó su agarré.

Vegeta: No te hagas, yo mismo vi que hoy la estabas espiando cuando se bañaba.

Yamcha: Eso fue un accidente cof cof – tosía Yamcha.

Vegeta: Escúchame bien insecto, te lo diré solo una vez, esta mujer que está aquí – le destapó el rostro y Yamcha se asustó por su temor a las mujeres – Es mía solo mía y no permitiré que te acerques a ella, entendiste si te atreves a tocar a mi esposa te haré pedazos – respondió Vegeta empujando a Yamcha hacia la salida, sin haberse dado cuenta que había mencionado a Bulma como esposa.

Luego de que Yamcha se vaya junto a su mascota llegó Oolong y Vegeta le lanzó una mirada amenazadora que lo hizo temblar.

Vegeta se durmió en la escalera, así evitaría que alguien suba hasta donde estaba durmiendo la mujer, de esa manera protegiéndola.

.

.

.

El amanecer llego y con ello también llegó la hora de despertar mostrando, sobre todo el pequeño Goku quien tuvo un agradable dormir.

En eso Bulma se levanta enrollada con una sábana e intenta bajar la escalera pero se encuentra con un saiyajin durmiendo la escalera.

Bulma: Vegeta ¿Qué haces ahí tirado?

Vegeta: Acaso no lo ves – dijo el ya despierto saiyajin.

Bulma: Como sea necesito bajar, ¿te harías a un lado?

A lo que el pelinegro se inclinó hacía un costado, dejando que la mujer pasé.

Bulma: Ay me duele mucho la cabeza – se quejó – ¿dime ya terminaste de lavar toda mi ropa? – preguntó al cerdo.

Oolong: Estuve trabajando toda la noche.

Bulma: QUE ESTUVISTE OCUPADO TRABAJANDO, AY YA NO TENGO ROPA QUE PONERME!

Oolong: Ayer en la noche Yamcha y sus hombres vinieron a atacarnos – respondió hostil.

Bulma: ¿Yamcha? El muchacho bien parecido, ay si lo hubiera visto le hubiera dado una cordial bienvenida – respondió a lo que de repente se escuchó un ruido de algo que era lanzado pero no le prestaron mucha atención.

Oolong: Ay que educada – dijo sarcásticamente y Goku la miraba sorprendido.

Bulma: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Oolong: Lo único que tienes que ponerte está en la secadora.

Bulma: Y ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? – reclamó y se fue corriendo.

Al correr sin fijarse choco con un duró pecho y miró el rostro del hombre que la miraba con enfado.

Vegeta: SAL DE MI CAMINO MUJER ESTUPIDA.

Bulma: OYE ¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA TRATARME ASÍ?

Vegeta: PUES SOY EL PRIN – no continuo su típica frase para evitar preguntas – SOY SUPERIOR A TI MUJER INGENUA.

Bulma: OYE YO NO TE HE DADO MOTIVOS PARA QUE ME DIGAS ESAS COSAS ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HICE PARA QUE TE ENFADARÁS ASÍ?

Vegeta: Tú sabrás – dijo más calmado el príncipe y se fue hacia donde estaban Goku y Oolong con tapones en los oídos por la discusión.

Goku, Vegeta y Oolong estaban desayunando cuando un gritó quejoso los alarmó.

Bulma: UY QUE HORRIBLES GUSTOS TIENES – dijo Bulma vestida con un traje de conejita que la dejaba muy ardiente, a pesar de que a Vegeta le agradó verla con ese atuendo no le gustó que los otros la vieran.

Bulma: Si llego a salir así a la calle dirán que soy una boba.

Oolong: Vive con eso no tengo otra cosa – respondió a lo que Bulma se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, algo similar a Vegeta.

.

.

.

Oolong iba conduciendo el camión y Goku lo acompañaba mientras Bulma se estaba maquillando y Vegeta descansando en un sofá.

Un auto o algo parecido se acercaban a ellos en el iban Yamcha y Puar mientras Oolong intentaba acelerar.

Oolong: Ya llegaron los problemas.

Bulma sonrojada, puso sus manos al costado de su rostro y menciono:

Bulma: Qué ¿No me digan que ya llego? – habló ilusionada a lo que Vegeta apretó sus puños.

Bulma se acercó a la ventana pero en ese instante Yamcha lanzó un disparó al remolque que derribó a Bulma y Vegeta la sujetó.

En eso escuchó que Kakaroto estaba peleando con Yamcha e incluso teniendo aun un bajo poder de pelea estaba venciendo al gusano.

Lo próximo que oyó fue que el debilucho huyó cobardemente al haber perdido un diente.

.

.

.

Iban caminando Goku, Oolong y Vegeta que cargaba a una desmayada Bulma enrollando su cola a la cintura de la muchacha. De nuevo sintió el ki de Yamcha acercarse y puso una mueca de fastidio.

Yamcha se acercó a los muchachos y se hizo pasar por buena persona pasándole una capsula que contenía un coche de color rojo, solo el ingenuo de Goku creyó en sus buenas intenciones, tanto Vegeta como Oolong no se la creyeron.

.

.

.

Al atardecer Oolong juntó con Goku habían ido a buscar comida, y Vegeta quedó a cargo de Bulma que seguía inconsciente hasta ahora.

La peli turquesa se desperezó y bostezó y luego vio la figura de Vegeta sentada en una roca sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a él.

Bulma: Yo no entiendo por qué Yamcha nos atacó de esa manera.

Vegeta: Pues porque es un imbécil.

Bulma: Oye no digas eso por él yo creo que es muy guapo, si ya sé él debe ser mi príncipe azul.

Vegeta: No lo es – dijo con un tono seguro.

Bulma: ¿Por qué lo afirmas? Si es tan…

No pudo continuar de hablar ya que Vegeta la había tomado por sorpresa y ahora estaba devorando sus labios con dominación sumergiéndola en su primer beso, no era un beso ardiente pero tampoco era un beso inocente, era más bien uno intermedio ya que la dulzura no iba con Vegeta pero a la vez debía controlar sus impulso sin ir al terreno sexual al cual no podía llegar, se relajó y cerró los ojos y se dejó guiar por el joven Vegeta.

Paso sus manos atrás del cuello de Vegeta y lo abrazó. Finalmente Vegeta corto el beso al quedar sin aire y se levantó.

Bulma: ¿Y eso?

Vegeta: Es para que lo dejes de mencionar.

Bulma: Y entonces ¿tú y yo?

Vegeta: Si así lo quieres – respondió.

Bulma sintió sus mejillas arder, así como era el carácter de ese chico, según lo observo el prácticamente le estaba pidiendo que sean novios, claro a su manera.

Bulma: Si. Si quiero – respondió lanzándose ahora ella a besar al saiyajin.

* * *

 **Vegeta siendo orgulloso como era no tuvo otra opción que besar a Bulma ya que ella al parecer estaba lejos de dar ese paso y eso lo ponía nervioso más la presencia de Yamcha y Bulma coqueteándole lo molestó aún más. Pero ahora Bulma ya no tiene razón de coquetearle ya que ya tiene a su novio perfecto. (Y que perfecto).**

 **Bueno humanos y aliens espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Esto es lo que estábamos esperando, por favor coméntenme si les gustó o no y que puedo corregir.**

 **Espero haber cumplido sus expectativas.**


	8. Entre besos

**Dragón Ball no me pertenece ni ninguno de los personajes mencionados.**

 **Mis comentarios están en paréntesis, los pensamientos en cursiva y los gritos en mayúscula.**

* * *

Chibi Goku, Oolong, Bulma y Vegeta se dirigen esta vez a la montaña de fuego sin saber que estaban siendo seguidos por dos personas. Claro los tres no lo sabían pero el príncipe saiyajin ya se había percatado de los indeseados que los seguían pero no le preocupaba en lo absoluto pues vencerlo sería un gran placer para él, no importa cuántas veces lo haga, siempre se encargaría de humillar a ese insecto.

 _Hmp, con que nos estas siguiendo gusano_ – pensó Vegeta con respecto a Yamcha.

Ya habían pasado 2 días de viaje en ese automóvil conducido por Oolong, Vegeta renegaba pues sería más fácil ir volando pero si él hacia eso, se ganaría millones de preguntas y lo que menos quería era dar explicaciones a nadie.

En el transcurso de esos días Bulma le guiñaba el ojo a cada rato y luego se sonrojaba, le tomaba la mano fingiendo un accidente o se dormía en su pecho. Se notaba que esta Bulma era muy inocente y soñadora, no le molestaba después de todo es su mujer solo que un poco más inmadura, y eso que su Bulma no es tan madura que digamos.

Bulma despertó y dirigió su palabra a Oolong quien conducía.

Bulma: ¿Aún falta mucho? – preguntó bostezando.

Oolong: Ya casi llegamos – respondió el cerdo humanoide.

Bulma suspiró y luego dijo.

Bulma: Uy hace mucho calor, es extraño se supone que vamos hacia el norte.

Oolong le explicó que hace 10 años había bajado una salamandra del cielo y que había convertido a esa montaña en una montaña de fuego y de ahí provenía el nombre.

A la par que se acercaban más calor se sentía, Bulma suspiraba y se abanicaba con su mano. Vegeta no sentía el calor pues se le hacía un poco familiar.

 _Hmp, en Vegetasei, hacía un calor similar –_ pensó Vegeta cuando el pequeño Goku rompió sus pensamientos.

Chibi Goku: Miren el atardecer – dijo señalando a lo lejos.

Bulma: Ay que hermoso, pero aún es de día – respondió pensativa.

Vegeta: No es el atardecer – respondió fríamente.

Bulma: Si tú lo dices debe ser cierto Vegeta, sabes tanto – respondió con corazones en los ojos, haciendo que Oolong y Goku pongan una cara cómplice y Vegeta enrojeció.

Oolong: Él tiene razón no es el atardecer, son las llamas de la montaña de fuego – afirmo esperando que Bulma lo alague pero ella solo se puso a gritar asustada.

El auto paró y Oolong señalo lo obvio indicando que una montaña ardiendo era la montaña de fuego.

 _No me había dado cuenta_ – pensó Vegeta sarcásticamente.

Los demás parecían sumamente sorprendidos por el fenómeno aquel, quedándose expectante mirando como si fuera una película.

Bulma: Oh por todos los cielos debe estar muy caliente – comentó Bulma.

Oolong: Si es horrible, yo ya no continuaré mejor nos regresamos ¿no? – dijo Oolong haciendo que Vegeta ría y todos se giraron a mirarlo.

Vegeta: Cerdo cobarde, no vengas estas sin condimentar, sería un asco comer cerdo asado sin condimentar – dijo riendo malvadamente.

Bulma y Goku rieron mientras Oolong ponía cara de miedo pues desde que Vegeta lo asustó en la esa vez que él quiso propasarse con Bulma, empezó a temerle mucho a Vegeta.

Bulma: No puedo creer que seas tan cobarde Oolong, se puede saber ¿por qué no quieres continuar? – preguntó Bulma frunciendo el ceño.

Oolong: Es que ahí vive un gigante, todo el mundo lo conoce como el emperador de Satán, si te acercas te corta el cuello – dijo haciendo una señal con su mano, y luego señaló el castillo que estaba en la cima de la montaña.

Chibi Goku: ¿Así que dices que Ox Satán vive ahí? – preguntó el niño sentándose sobre el auto.

Oolong: No él no vive ahí, una vez salió de paseo con su hija y cuando regresó la montaña estaba en llamas, y entonces el no pudo regresar a su propio castillo – comentó.

Oolong intentó huir subiéndose al auto pero al girar su cabeza vio una oscura y penetrante mirada que hice que se quedará firme en el lugar. Bulma notó que Oolong no huyo a causa de Vegeta y le lanzó una mirada enamorada.

Bulma se había ilusionado con Vegeta demasiado rápido, y actuaba como una chiquilla tonta sin darse cuenta. Una de las cosas de las cuales Vegeta se burlaría de Bulma cuando regresé a su tiempo.

.

.

.

Ya más cerca de la montaña de fuego encontraron un pequeño pueblo fantasma lleno de cadáveres y un sombrío aspecto haciendo que Oolong tiemble mientras Goku jugaba con los cráneos.

El radar del Dragón indicó que la sexta esfera se encontraba dentro de la montaña de fuego.

Bulma: Oye Goku podrías ir con tu nube voladora hacia el castillo – le pidió a lo que Goku asintió.

Chibi Goku: NUBE VOLADORAAA – gritó el niño y subió a ella.

El gritó de Goku había hecho que el gigante se alarme y lanzó su hacha directo a la cabeza de Bulma, Vegeta al darse cuenta de eso tomó a Bulma de la cintura y la cargó rápidamente llevándola hacia otro lado.

Ox Satán: ¿Que hacen en mis dominios? De seguro querían robar uno de mis tesoros – retó el gigante.

Bulma: No es cierto nosotros solo nos hemos perdido – negó la muchacha que estaba nerviosa pero no tanto como Oolong quien se había hecho pis encima.

El gigante casi les había creído hasta que llegó Goku con la cola quemada y lo destruyó todo.

Chibi Goku: No se puede ingresar al castillo con la nube voladora – dijo el pequeño y al rato Ox Satán empezó a golpearlo.

Este rival era más fuerte que Goku por tanto era difícil de vencerlo.

 _No te ayudaré Kakaroto –_ pensó Vegeta.

Al rato la pelea se detuvo pues el gigante había reconocido la nube y el báculo sagrado que llevaba Goku, reconociendo al Maestro Roshi y a el abuelo de Goku y encargando a Goku el favor de que vaya a buscar a Roshi para que le ayude a apagar el fuego de la montaña y que de paso acompañe a su pequeña hija Milk.

Goku partió en busca de la niña y de Roshi.

Al marcharse Goku, Ox Satán ofreció hospedaje a Oolong, Vegeta y Bulma en una de las casas que no estaba afectada por el calor de la montaña de fuego.

Cada uno de ellos se instaló en las habitaciones que no eran lujosas pero tampoco eran simples.

.

Vegeta estaba en cama pensando en cómo haría para regresar y no se le ocurría nada y a pesar de que se sentía a gusto estando en este tiempo no era lo mismo pues ni siquiera estaba entrenando.

 _A estas alturas Kakaroto ya habrá superado mi poder, justo cuando yo estaba llevando la ventaja_ – pensó Vegeta rabiado.

Mientras Vegeta estaba sumido en sus pensamientos no se percató de que alguien estaba abriendo su puerta. Hasta que sintió que alguien se había metido en su cama.

Bulma: Tu tampoco puedes dormir Vegeta – dijo depositando un beso en su mejilla.

Vegeta: ¿Qué quieres? Mejor ve a tu habitación – respondió agresivo.

Bulma: Es que quería visitar a mi novio – dijo la adolescente.

 _Esta Bulma es muy empalagosa –_ pensó Vegeta.

Vegeta: Así que novio eh ¿Desde cuándo lo somos? – preguntó Vegeta.

Bulma se puso roja de la furia e indignación mientras que lágrimas le salían de los ojos, pues ella no había entendido que Vegeta solo estaba bromeando.

Bulma: ERES UN ESTUPIDO – gritó antes de levantarse para irse.

Antes de que Bulma se vaya Vegeta la tomó del brazo, la jalo fuertemente y la acercó a él aprisionando sus labios. Al principio Bulma intento resistirse fingiendo estar indignada pero luego cedió a sus encantos (quien no)

Fue en beso intenso que dejo casi sin respiración a los dos, consumiéndose el uno al otro. Ya casi sin aire Vegeta corto el beso diciéndole a Bulma.

Vegeta: Esto es lo que querías ¿no? – dijo sonriendo triunfantemente.

Bulma: Eh bu bu bueno… – dijo tartamudeando pero no pudo continuar pues otro beso había sido depositado en sus labios pero esta vez era un beso ardiente.

Vegeta besó de nuevo a Bulma pero esta vez metiéndole la lengua, cosa que a esta Bulma le sorprendió pues a la única persona que había besado era a él mismo así que eso era nuevo para ella. Pero al poco tiempo pudo seguirle el ritmo.

El beso continuo sumamente ardiente y lleno de pasión que al poco tiempo ya estaban colocados encima de la cama y Vegeta sobre Bulma besándole ahora el cuello.

Bulma suspiraba ante cada beso, succionada y lamida de aquel joven que aprisionaba su cuerpo. Se abrazó cariñosamente a Vegeta mientras que este inconscientemente aprovechó el abrazo para apegarse a su cuerpo restregando más su cuerpo al le Bulma.

El Vegeta joven de aspecto acercó su cuerpo al de Bulma, y empezó a mover sus caderas circularmente para que Bulma sintiera su erección.

Bulma estaba sumida en el cosquilleo que le daban los besos en el cuello de Vegeta, de repente sintió "algo extraño" sobre su cuerpo que inmediatamente identifico al ver que Vegeta se movía de esa manera provocando un rose entrepiernas con entrepiernas.

Al sentirlo mejor un sentimiento aterrador se apodero de ella, no estaba preparada para eso, Vegeta la destrozaría, necesitaba tiempo para prepararse y entregar su virginidad.

Bulma: Vegeta – dijo dándole palmadas en la espalda para que le prestará atención, una vez él se detuvo y la miró ella hablo – Vegeta, no lo hagas no estoy preparada para eso aún – dijo bajando la cabeza.

Vegeta comprendió después de todo esta Bulma es una chiquilla aun, así que se giró y se acostó al lado mirando al techo con sus manos bajo la cabeza.

Bulma: Pero podemos besarnos hasta dormirnos – expresó sonriente Bulma dándole un beso a Vegeta.

Luego de haberlo besado en todas partes, exceptuando las partes prohibidas claro. Finalmente Bulma se quedó dormida abrazada a Vegeta.

* * *

 **Me tarde mucho para subir este capítulo lo sé pero les recompensé con ese semi lemon al final.**

 **Probablemente actualizaré más seguido esta fic pues mi sobrino me ha alquilado prácticamente su DVD de Dragón Ball, así que así me libre de la dificultad que tenía que era el no tener el internet suficiente para ver los capítulos.**

 **Gracias por leerme. Espero sus Reviews.**


	9. Morir de celos

**Dragón Ball no me pertenece ni ninguno de los personajes mencionados.**

 **Discúlpenme por haberme retrasado tanto por esta historia, y eso que cuando comencé esta historia me propuse terminarla rápido xdxd.**

* * *

Mientras Goku y Milk iban a buscar al maestro Roshi para que les preste la hoja mágica y así apagar el fuego de la montaña, los demás quedaron cerca de la montaña de fuego, como Vegeta, Bulma… también Oolong y Yamcha merodeando por ahí.

Bulma le había invitado un café a Vegeta y este accedió, desayunaron juntos en un lugar en donde no se sentía tan pesado el calor de la montaña de fuego. A Vegeta no le molestaba pero a Bulma si, se notaba pues sudaba bastante. Y aunque le molestaba que ella vistiera ese traje de coneja también le parecía agradable.

Además sentía al insecto de Yamcha cerca de ellos y eso le molestaba pero a la vez le hacía recordar los tiempos en donde él y Bulma comenzaron su extraña relación que en aquel entonces era solo deseo intenso. Era casi igual, Yamcha siempre estaba escondido con su mascota observando lo que él hacía.

Pero es que esta mañana cuando se despertó y sintió un cuerpo durmiendo a su lado pensó que había vuelto a su línea temporal, es que ella era su Bulma sea cual sea el tiempo en el que estuviesen, ella era suya y siempre lo sería. Lo que sucedió e hizo que se confundiera fue que su mente estaba confundida esta mañana al momento de despertar, y el olor de esta Bulma era el mismo que de su propia, no lo pudo negar, tenía ganas de subírsele encima y hacerla suya salvajemente, pero algo le decía que no podía corromper a esta joven Bulma, era tan adorable que solo quería protegerla.

¿Era infidelidad estar con esta Bulma? ¿Se enojaría Bulma del presente si supiera que ahora él era el "novio" de Bulma del pasado?

Esas preguntas rondaban su mente pero luego las descartaba nuevamente, Bulma era la misma no otra mujer y probablemente estaba salvando a esta Bulma de estar con el gusano de Yamcha. Y tal vez también asegurando su incierto futuro, pues no tenía idea de cómo regresaría a su línea temporal y en caso de que nunca pudiese volver él se quedaría con Bulma para siempre.

Bulma: ¿Quieres más café Vegeta? – preguntó ella cariñosamente y él agradeció mentalmente pues tenía bastante hambre y como esta Bulma no sabía su origen saiyajin no lo alimentaba correctamente.

Vegeta: Sírveme más y dame más pan tostado – expresó él y gustoso probo el alimento con alegría e intención de satisfacer su apetito.

Ella lo miraba enamorada, ese chico era perfecto, aunque un poco raro por tener cola al igual que el niño pero podría presumir con las chicas de la escuela que tenía un novio guapo y muy peculiar. Suspiraba como una tonta.

Bulma: Oye Vegeta ¿Cuándo me presentaras a tus padres? – le preguntó ella y él casi se atraganta al oírlo.

¿Cómo zafaría de la mentira que había inventado?

Vegeta: Más adelante – dijo con desgano.

En ese instante Oolong llegó e interrumpió el desayuno en pareja, él no era tonto sabía que Vegeta y Bulma eran ya algo más que cercanos.

Oolong: Ya veo – dijo él.

Vegeta: ¿Qué es lo que vez eh cerdo? – le preguntó mirándolo con mala cara.

Oolong: Veo que ahora que Bulma ya cumplió el deseo de tener un novio me dejara pedir mi deseo – dijo el chancho.

Bulma: Ni lo sueñes Oolong, ahora voy pedirle al dragón que me dé una porción vitalicia de fresas – dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y sacando la lengua.

Vegeta: ¿Y qué pasa si ese dragón es toda una farsa y no es mágico? – preguntó Vegeta, por supuesto que él sabía que Shen Long era real pero solo quería ver la reacción de ambos. Para entretenerse un poco.

Bulma: Pues ni modo, pero yo estoy 100% segura que es real – afirmó ella.

Oolong: Yo aún lo dudo pero no pierdo nada en ir a ver, quizá se me cumpla un deseo – dijo el cerdito con voz pervertida. Vegeta solo lo fulminó con la mirada y cuando iba proceder a hablar Bulma gritó emocionada.

Bulma: Allá vienen Goku y Milk – dijo señalando a la niña y al escuchar eso el gran Ox. Satán salió a recibirlos.

Los niños bajaron de la nube voladora juntos y dijeron que Roshi venía en camino para ayudarlos, él mismo se encargaría de acabar con el fuego pues la hoja mágica la había tirado sin darse cuenta.

Bulma: ¿Pero dónde está? De seguro les mintió y no viene – dijo ella sospechando de que los pequeños fueron timados.

Chibi Goku: No de hecho allí viene – afirmó señalando al anciano que llegaba girando por el aire.

El maestro Roshi bajó un poco mareado pero luego de un rato se re estabilizó y procedió a hablar con Ox. Satan sobre todo. Comenzó regañándolo por la mala fama que se había hecho y por haber decapitado a tantas personas por estar cegado por la avaricia. El gigante le suplicó perdón al maestro y juró tirar todos sus tesoros.

Luego de haber hablado con Ox Satan procedió a hablar con Bulma y Goku. Vegeta levantó una ceja sospechoso pero decidió no ir pues ese asunto no era su incumbencia, supuso.

Luego de haber hablado con todos los correspondientes el anciano procedió a comenzar con su método para apagar el fuego de la montaña.

Se sacó la remera quedando con el pecho descubierto y su esquelética musculatura.

Bulma: Yo no creo que pueda apagar el fuego – dijo ella soberbiamente.

Ox. Satán: Pues yo si – dijo mirándolo con gran admiración.

Vegeta observaba con detenimiento, sabía que Roshi si iba a lograrlo, después de todo aquel era un maestro de las artes marciales y uno de los humanos más poderosos.

En general, todos estaban viendo aquel espectáculo, esperando a ver la montaña sin fuego.

Unos grandes brazos crecieron del anciano y luego un trabajado abdomen, con las manos concentró su fuerza a la par que su poder y lanzo de ellas un destello de luz con gran potencia que apagó el fuego y destruyó la montaña por completo.

Mientras el anciano se disculpaba por haber destruido la montaña, Vegeta, Oolong y Bulma iban con el radar del dragón a buscar la esfera entre los escombros. Piedra tras piedra lo buscaron hasta que lo encontraron, era el momento de partir.

Pero al llegar vieron que el auto estaba destruido.

Bulma: GOKUUUU – lo regañó.

Pero Ox. Satan amablemente les dio su nave aunque era un modelo viejo funcionaba bastante bien. Todos subieron al auto pero de nuevo el anciano llamó a Bulma y ella palideció, agarró a Oolong y fue corriendo. Vegeta levantó una ceja, algo le decía que sucedía una cosa que no le agradaba.

Vio a Goku reír y su experiencia en el Goku adulto le indicó que este tramaba algo.

Vegeta: ¿Qué tramas Kakaroto? – preguntó él.

Chibi Goku: Ya te dije que mi nombre es Goku – se quejó el niño.

Vegeta: Habla de una maldita vez – le insistió molesto.

Chibi Goku: jajaja es que Roshi va a besar a Bulma – respondió riendo.

Vegeta: ¿QUÉ DIJISTE? – gritó y se bajó rápidamente del auto y fue en dirección a donde la vio irse.

Molesto y celoso fue pero lo que vio lo molestó muchísimo más, Bulma le estaba mostrando los pechos y los dejaba acariciar por el anciano al cual le sangraba la nariz.

Hervía de furia ¿Cómo aquel anciano depravado tocaba a su mujer? ¿Por qué ella se dejaba tocar?

Sin más que decir se fue de nuevo al auto y se sentó dentro con los brazos cruzados, bastante molesto. No dejaría que toquen así a SU mujer, pero ella tenía la culpa por dejarse tocar.

Al rato llegaron Oolong, Bulma y el anciano. Subieron al auto con rumbo a donde estaba la ultima esfera, pero alguien es especial estaba demasiado malhumorado.

Bulma: ¿Qué te sucede Vegeta? – preguntó ella al verlo con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

Vegeta: Nada – respondió molesto y se giró hacia la ventana del auto fingiendo dormir.

Aunque estaba concentrado y muy molesto pues no tuvo suficiente con el anciano sino que ahora estaba también Yamcha de nuevo siguiéndoles.

Si era posible morir de celos, él lo haría.

* * *

 **Gracias por la paciencia en serio, no faltan muchos capítulos para el fin, la verdad es un poco corto aunque estoy pensando en hacerle un epilogo.**


	10. Pagarás Conejo

**Dragón Ball no me pertenece ni ninguno de los personajes mencionados.**

 **Error de calculo jajaja. Pensé que el ultimo capitulo de la broma seria este pero aun no pues me estoy basando en la cronología de Dragón Ball 1, y bueno... Faltan aun más.**

 _Blue-Azul-Acero_ **en respuesta a tu review.**

 **En cuanto a eso, lo mas probable es que haga una segunda temporada, para cuando llegue el "verdadero" Vegeta de esta linea temporal.**

 **Bueno ahora a comenzar.**

Goku, Vegeta, Oolong y Bulma iban en busca de la ultima esfera del dragón y por eso se dirigían ahora al Oeste.

Bulma: Que lugar tan extraño - comentó Bulma al observar los hongos gigantes de tamaños de un árbol que ocupaban el lugar - Oye Oolong ¿No sabes si hay algún pueblo por aquí? - preguntó Bulma al cerdito.

Oolong: No lo sé. Nunca había venido a un lugar tan lejano - respondió el cerdo humanoide.

Hasta que algo los alarmó, se estaban quedando sin combustible.

Y como siempre Oolong y Bulma empezaron a discutir, esta vez por la falta de combustible pero como en todas las ocasiones el perdedor fue Oolong quien se ganó unos dulces golpes por parte de la joven disfrazada de coneja.

Todo a la vista del pequeño Goku y el rejuvenecido Vegeta, ambos reían pero cada uno a su manera. Goku reía sonoramente mostrando diversión y Vegeta esbozaba una media sonrisa en señal de orgullo al carácter de Bulma.

Todos ellos estaban diciendo seguidos por el rebelde Yamcha y su compañero de aventuras Puar, quienes a pesar de estar siguiéndolos no eran mas que unos insignificantes perseguidores que estaban controlados por el Gran Vegeta.

No le importaba en lo absoluto que el debilucho los siguiera después de todo podría matarlo hasta con el tronar de los dedos, Vegeta era un Dios, nada comparado con ese insecto.

Sin embargo ahora solo se dejaba llevar por el destino.

En las noches Vegeta solía pensar que la vida que estaba viviendo era sumamente tranquila comparada con la vida de su otro yo de esta linea temporal el cual de seguro debía estar esclavizado trabajando a disposición del tirano de Freezer.

Llegó a la conclusión de que en parte Kakaroto fue muy afortunado de haberse criado en la Tierra.

.

El pueblo al cual habían llegado parecía un estado árabe o algo por el estilo tomando como referencia la vestimenta y aspecto de las personas que lo habitaban.

Bulma: Fabuloso por fin encontramos un pueblo ¿No es así Vegeta? - preguntó alegre ella.

Con un movimiento de cabeza de arriba a abajo Vegeta respondió a la pregunta de Bulma pero no pudo evitar hacer un largo contacto visual con ella. Estaría para siempre enamorado de todas las Bulmas existentes en el universo. Eso no se podría evitar nunca.

Ella le sonrió y le tomó la mano, quería responderle con un gesto pero la cuestión de su orgullo volvió.

Pero una cuestión en su mente apareció.

¿Por qué no permitirse demostrarle cuanto la amaba al menos en este tiempo donde nadie lo juzgaría?

Aquí no era el príncipe saiyajin sino el otro humano con cola. Podría intentar tener una vida normal.

Lentamente desenrolló su cola de su cintura y abrazó la de Bulma con ella.

Bulma: Te quiero - le susurró ella diciéndole las mismas palabras que le la Bulma de su tiempo le decía después de hacer el amor.

Cuando se adentraron al pueblo vieron a todas las personas actuar extraño no sabían la razón pero Goku rápidamente halló una.

Chibi Goku: Bulma creo que estas personas se asustan de ti - exclamó el pequeño.

Bulma ignoró aquello y siguió caminando seguida de Vegeta quien con su fria mirada analizaba el ambiente.

Bulma: Vegeta acompáñame a comprar algunas cosas - pidió ella amablemente.

Normalmente Vegeta no la acompañaría pero era ir con ella o estar con el pequeño Goku y el cerdo apestoso.

Bulma: Me pregunto si venderán algo del equipo capsula por aquí ¿Tú que crees cariño? - preguntó ella a su novio/futuro esposo Vegeta.

Vegeta no pudo evitar sentirse asqueado por el término"cariño" aquella palabra estaba en la lista de palabruchas tontas que solo sus suegros podían decirse y sonaban absolutamente ridículos. Él era un ridículo ahora.

Vegeta: No lo creo - respondió él pero sin términos como cariño, querida, corazón y otras estupideces más.

Cuando Bulma dispuesta a preguntar estaba las personas aterradas se metieron en sus casas, cosa que hizo pensar a Bulma que la teoría de Goku era cierta.

Bulma: Es verdad, parece que todos me temen - resolvió ella extrañada.

Cuando compraron las capsulas el vendedor actuó tambien de manera muy extraña no aceptando el dinero, cosa que hizo que a Bulma le sobre dinero para cambiar por fin ese traje de coneja play boy.

Bulma: ¿Qué opinas? ¿No se ve mucho mejor? - preguntó Bulma mostrándole a Vegeta su atuendo.

Vegeta: Mejor - respondió Vegeta satisfecho con aquel atuendo, era mejor que la poca ropa que llevaba antes.

Al mirarse en el espejo Bulma notó que no se había sacado las orejas de conejo, viendo lo desentonados que quedaban con su nuevo atuendo se las sacó y se las obsequió al vendedor colocándolas sobre su cabeza.

Vendedor: Dígame ¿No es usted de la familia de los conejos? - preguntó el hombre desconcertando a Bulma.

Bulma: ¿Familia de los conejos? ¿Qué eso?

Una vez Vegeta y Bulma salieron indignados por el mal trato por parte del señor de la tienda, notaron que las personas ya no temían a Bulma, es más ya ni siquiera la miraban.

Luego de un rato unos hombres con orejas de conejo llegaron al pueblo atemorizando a todos los pobladores incluso golpeándolos. Vegeta no pudo evitar pensar en todas las personas que torturó alguna vez.

Estuvo concentrado en sus pensamientos hasta que notó que los hombres tenían la vista fija en Bulma. SU Bulma.

Hombres conejos: No te habíamos visto. Ven a dar una vuelta con nosotros - pidieron ambos hombres a la joven.

Pero para la tranquilidad de Vegeta, Bulma los ignoró completamente.

Bulma: Ahora entiendo por qué todos me temían hace unos momentos. De igual manera vámonos, no tenemos más que perder el tiempo - dijo a sus acompañantes.

Todos iban a subir al auto hasta que sintieron que los apuntaban con armas.

Hombres conejos: En verdad eres muy hermosa pero no eres muy lista - dijeron en coro.

El joven príncipe saiyajin no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al oír que subestimaban la inteligencia de la mujer mas inteligente de la Tierra.

Pensó en lanzarse a descuartizar a aquellos hombres pero eran tan insignificantes que incluso este débil Kakaroto podía acabar con ellos.

Y tal como lo había predicho el aun pequeño Goku acabó con ellos dejándolos casi sin movilidad, todos los pobladores estaban anonadados hasta que los hombres como ultimo recurso llamaron a un tal "Jefe Conejo" haciendo que todos huyan despavoridos a excepción de los buscadores de las esferas del dragón.

Después de un tiempo en absoluto silencio los hombres conejo se levantaron y hablaron mencionando de nuevo a un tal "Jefe Conejo" cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Bulma.

Bulma: ¿Jefe Conejo? ¿Quien es ese tipo? - exigió Bulma frunciendo el ceño al estilo Vegeta.

Hombre Conejo: Eso no te importa jovencita. Él los convertirá en zanahoria - mencionó el hombre más bajo y robusto.

Oolong: ¿Zanahoria? Eso no me gusta vámonos ya - pidió el cerdo humanoide haciendo bufar a Vegeta quien estaba cansado de su actitud.

Tanto Vegeta, Bulma y el pequeño Goku estaban de acuerdo en quedarse a esperar a ver al tal "Jefe Conejo" hasta que llegó.

Bajó de un ridículo automóvil de conejo.

El tan esperado jefe conejo no era más que eso, un conejo. Un gran conejo blanco que parecía ser un consumidor adicto de zanahorias.

Cuando el jefe conejo habló con sus subordinados preguntó quien era el tipo que los lastimó y ambos señalaron a Goku.

La joven Bulma no pudo evitar burlarse del tal jefe de los conejos.

Entonces el gran conejo hizo un acrobático salto que lo llevó hasta frente a los muchachos, donde le pasó la mano a Bulma.

Jefe Conejo: ¿Por qué no nos damos la mano? - dijo el conejo.

De un golpe Bulma declinó la mano groseramente rechazándola.

Bulma: Yo jamás le daré la mano a alguien como tú - dijo ella sacándole la lengua a aquel conejo.

Pero la sonrisa del conejo alarmó a Vegeta, algo no estaba bien.

Jefe Conejo: Ajajaja ya me tocaste - dijo malignamente para luego observar como Bulma era convertida en zanahoria.

Vegeta: Bulma - expresó sorprendido el saiyajin.

El conejo tomó a Bulma zanahoria entre sus manos mientras Goku y Oolong gritaban sorprendidos.

Era momento de rescatar a Bulma.

Oolong huyó y Goku se lanzó a atacar al conejo sin embargo no encontraba la manera de hacerlo sin tocarlo, su plan era atacarlo con el báculo sagrado pero el conejo amenazó con comerse a la zanahoria si lo tocaban.

Un molesto Vegeta comenzó con su plan de ataque.

No tocaría al conejo pero lo destruiría, solo estaba en peligro destruir a la zanahoria Bulma.

Necesitaba sacarla de ahí para su suerte Puar se convirtió en un pájaro y se llevó la zanahoria dejando la oportunidad a Vegeta.

Mientras Goku peleaba con los hombres conejo Vegeta formó una esfera de energía reprimiendo todo su poder pues no estaba dispuesto a exhibir mucho de ello.

Vegeta: Nadie convierte en zanahoria a MI BULMA - gritó lanzándole aquel ataque lastima el gravemente al conejo.

Luego de dejarlo lastimado lo obligó a volver a Bulma a la normalidad para luego dejarlos a cargo de el pequeño Goku quien se comprometió en buscarles un castigo.

Una vez Bulma volvió a la normalidad se abrazó fuertemente a Vegeta mientras que Oolong regresaba al notar que la pelea había terminado.

Bulma: Y donde te los llevaste Goku - preguntó Bulma refiriéndose a la familia de los conejos.

Chibi Goku: A la luna - respondió riendo.

Si bien esta vez no encontraron una esfera pero Vegeta una vez más dejó en claro que nadie se mete con **su** Bulma.

 **Espero les haya gustado.**


	11. Las esferas han sido robadas

**Dragón Ball no me pertenece ni ninguno de los personajes mencionados.**

 **Hola, regresé. Esta historia es una de mis favoritas entre las mías y la he tenido tan descuidada, bueno, como faltan tan pocos capítulos para terminarla.**

 **Volví para traerles más de la fantástica aventura de Goku, Bulma, y con Vegeta adicional.**

* * *

Luego de haberse cruzado con miles de obstáculos, nuestros protagonistas estaban encaminados en la búsqueda de la última esfera del dragón, la cual según el radar del dragón estaba bastante cerca.

Bulma: Ya estamos muy cerca – exclamó ella al mirar su radar.

Estaba emocionada, tenía que descubrir si era verdad la leyenda del dragón mágico, tenía que hacerlo sino no sería la gran Bulma.

Oolong: Y hablando de deseo Bulma, si llegamos a reunir las siete esferas del dragón. ¿Qué tipo de deseo le pedirías? – preguntó el cerdo mientras conducía.

Aquella pregunta la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué pediría ahora? Si bien su deseo era tener un guapo y fuerte novio, había encontrado a Vegeta, sin siquiera pedir un deseo.

Y por supuesto que no lo cambiaría por otro que le trajera el dragón.

Bulma: Oh yo le pediría una dotación de por vida de Fresas, si deliciosas fresas – comentó poniendo las manos en su rostro apretando sus cachetes.

Oolong: ¿QUÉÉÉ? ¿Y NOSOSTROS ARRIESGANDO NUESTRAS VIDAS SOLO PARA QUE TÚ TE DES EL LUJO DE COMER FRESAS? – reclamó muy molesto el cerdo humanoide. Desde su punto de vista Bulma era muy bonita per muy hueca.

Vegeta sonrió en sus adentros, Bulma era así. No le importaban los demás con tal de conseguir sus objetivos, al igual que a él. Pero no podía negar que tenía cierto gusto por tales frutas, sobre todo desde que en su época las usó con Bulma de una manera más íntima.

Fuera de los pensamientos de Vegeta, Bulma y Oolong discutían molestos, llegando incluso a casi chocar con unos hongos gigantes de no ser por Goku.

Poco, sabían ellos que estaban siendo monitoreados, no solo por Yamcha sino también por un malvado mini emperador y sus secuaces.

Pero para la mujer de cabellos azules y el cerdo era más importante decidir el deseo que pedirían.

Oolong: Bulma. ¿No hay manera de que cambies tu deseo? Nos hemos arriesgado tanto que creo que deberías pedir algo mejor que eso – preguntó con falsa amabilidad intentando persuadirla sin embargo Bulma no accedió.

Bulma: Oye cállate, hasta ahora no nos has servido para nada – regañó ella.

Oolong gruñó molesto y frenó de golpe moviendo a todos los ocupantes del auto.

Vegeta: Conduce bien insecto – reclamó Vegeta al sentir que lo sacaban de su ensueño, lo único que le quedaba en aquel aburrido viaje era dormir, deseaba que aquella excursión se acabase de una vez por todas para ir a casa de Bulma, a su casa.

Bulma: Oye, no llevas animales – también reclamó Bulma a su enemigo temporal.

Pero Oolong ya estaba demasiado cabreado.

Oolong: ¿Por qué no tomas tú el volante? A ver si lo haces mejor, tu misma me has dicho que soy un bueno para nada – expresó ofendido desafiando a Bulma de intercambiar lugares.

Bulma: ¡Ay Dios! Cada vez te vuelves más insoportable – comentó cruzándose de brazos, cuando estaban cerca de la última esfera, Oolong se rebelaba.

Estaban entre gritos, casi golpes, los oídos tapados de Goku y la cara de hartazgo de Vegeta.

Bulma: Escúchame bien Oolong, será mejor que conduzcas el auto o… – no pudo terminar su frase pues fue interrumpida abruptamente por Vegeta.

Vegeta: Cállense de una maldita vez y déjenme el maldito volante – exclamó Vegeta harto de la situación tomando aquella decisión.

Bulma. ¿Vegeta, acaso estas defendiéndolo para salvarlo de su trabajo? No me esperaba eso, eres un traicionero – reprochó molesta.

Y así ambos se acoplaron a una gran discusión, llena de insultos a causa de un motivo insignificante.

Y cuando Vegeta ganó la discusión se metió al auto y tomó el volante acelerando abruptamente sin percatarse de que en pocos segundos, algo chocó por el auto.

Bulma: Lo vez, tu conduces peor que Oolong – reclamó Bulma a Vegeta sin percatarse de que un robot estaba acercándose para tomar sus esferas.

Y cuando lo hizo ya fue muy tarde.

Bulma: Goku, ve con tu nube voladora tras ella – pidió desesperada Bulma, su deseo y la posibilidad de ver al dragon se le estaba yendo de las manos.

Aunque Vegeta tenía miles de ganas de ir volando tras aquella chatarra se aguantó, su primera razón era no querer dar explicaciones y la segunda era lo molesto que estaba con Bulma,, todo había sido la maldita culpa de su futura esposa y ella todavía tenía la caradurez de echársela a él. No haría nada por conseguir las malditas esferas.

Luego de varios momentos Goku volvió y en su inocente y tonta mente confirmó haber vencido al robot pero no encontró ninguna esfera.

Bulma se echó a llorar dramáticamente, afortunadamente todavía tenían una esperanza, Goku mantenía su esfera del dragón, la esfera de 4 estrellas, su abuelito.

Pero Bulma volvió a echarse a llorar al recordar que sus capsulas estaban en su maleta la cual también fue llevada por la banda de Pilaf.

Fue ahí en donde la alianza debió llevarse a cabo, cuando a los ojos de Vegeta el maldito de Yamcha provechó el momento para acercarse y ofrecer su vehiculo.

Bulma: ¡Oh Yamcha! ¡Qué alegría verte! – dijo la peli azul emocionada, Vegeta frunció el ceño molesto, no sabía si Bulma lo hacía o no a propósito pero estaba ardiendo en celos.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? Sé que fue corto pero para el próximo capítulo traeré más, bueno aproximadamente quedan dos capítulos, veré si haré epilogo.**


End file.
